


The Summonings

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genital Torture, Gore, Graphic Description, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Simultaneous Orgasm, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Whipping, Woman on Top, that's a lot of tags, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: They said if you sang the songs the way you wanted, you were able to summon any of them. They could give you whatever you wanted in life. But what were you going to do to get it?





	1. The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about doing this since it's Halloween time and I've had a lot of back and forth ideas with this. Regardless, hope everyone enjoys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all just for a game....right?

You sighed as you glared down at the book before you. The dreaded book that was said to be full of all of your desires. The black leather skinned full of musty yellow papers, old but still full of such written work. Tied to the game that was loved by those who played it.

You remembered that one time your sister and her friends had played it, reading the verses out loud. You were 5 at the time.

"Come on sis," your sister taunted as she took her friends' hands and yours with hers, all sitting around the circle.

You eyed the mysterious symbol they all cowered around on the floor, shaking your head, suspicious of its marking. It was a thing that was "in" as your sister said. To do it meant you would be part of the popularity of others who had done so.

You were all sitting in the living room of your sisters' house. She was having a slumber party with her friends yet she was stuck with babysitting you too. It was midnight as the game was suppose to take place. On a Friday night. Under the full blood moon.

"I don't know," you said, eyeing the pentagram drawn on the wooden floor. "This is a scary game. They say demons and spirits pop out of it!"

“Oh, nothing like that is going to come out of the thing, silly," one of your sisters' friends said. "It's all make believe. This is just something fun to give yourself the scares." Yet, the glimmer in her eyes revealed she wished it to be true.

You took a deep breath.

A part of you felt intrigued but spooked as well. While you personally didn't like to think about ghosts or any of that matter, this one game was said to be the most popular one of all not to give spooks but to give something more. It was based on some story that was published on some horror website. It was known as the Emeritus Copia Game.

According to the story, there was a man by the name of Emeritus who had 3 sons. These 3 sons were all sent to do their work. One went to work for a church, the other as a wise old man and the final one to school. The plot twist in this story was that they were...Satanists. Emeritus had taught all his sons what he could about their Luciferian teachings before sending them away. Each son had a disguise that was also taught in small tales. The one who worked for the church became an old man, the Ritual Master, who sought away in his castle, seeking prey to obtain to sacrifice. The one who became a wise old man, the Sly Serpent, seduced many of the women to become witches, to kill and sought out chaos amongst those who deny their ways. The final one who went to school became enamored with the pleasures of life until he fell down to his death by those he saw as schemes, chasing him down to his fall where he rose as a spirit to avenge his death, the Mysterious Spectre. As the sons did their work, Emeritus became old, waiting for his sons to return. He went by the codename of Nihil (also known as the Golden Goat) to hide himself from his enemies, enlisting the help of a man named Copia. Copia himself was told to be the Piper of the Rats, speaking their tongue to seek the priests and bishops spreading the word of God. The rats would poison their teeth to sink into them, hoping to wash away people's faith. If anyone were to summon these men, it was said you could obtain anything you wanted, money, cars, houses...anything you'd like. It came with a price though. The question was what was the price you payed? Who was it you were going to summon? Would it be the Ritual Master who would use you to sacrifice? The Sly Serpent who would kidnap you to be a witch? So many choices, so much temptation...

All as told in this book. The book that people said you needed in order to do this right too. It recorded all the stories of people who had encountered the Papacy, of the riches they had, the power they hold, the things they did...and you could write what you did for them too, to gain the benefits of life just by serving them. Just by singing the verses told to summon them. The one page your sister's friend lifted up for your sister to read.

You remembered shaking your head as you stepped away from the circle. "No! I won't do it. It's too scary. I'm going to my room. You can have fun with all the monsters that are going to eat you!"

"Fine, whatever you crybaby," your sister said, rolling her eyes. "Don't bother me for the rest of the night then if you don't want the Boogeyman to come and get you." She raised her arms and "booed" at you, making you squeal as you ran for your room. You however peeked from the door, concerned for her safety.

"Now that she's out of the way," your sister said. "Let's get this game started." She began to light the black candles around the painted white crucifix in the shape of a G. Her friend brought out a container and poured some mysterious liquid on it. You gulped as it slid onto the letter, fearing it to be blood.

"We shall now play the game of Fate," your sister's friend announced. "Now since I want to do ALL of the summoning songs...we'll try to see if we can mash each one in, cutting it a bit short. Remember, even if you use ANY of the chants, anyone could still appear. Hear us, oh Ritual Master and Sly Serpent. Hear us, Mysterious Spectre from above. Hear us, Golden Goat and Piper of Rats. Hear us, Dark One. Hear us, Unholy Father. We come to seek your guidance."

She twined her hands with your sister's and friends'. Then, taking a deep breath, she chanted the words to be spoken:

"Papa, papa, papa  
In your unearthy might  
We release you today  
On this Unholy night”  
She then began to carve the G letter with the blood, taking out a knife to etch it into the wood.

"Papa, papa, papa,  
Upon the sacred altar  
I lay myself down  
For a sacrifice  
To spread your impure vice

Papa, papa, papa  
Necromancer  
Come forth  
We aspire to be yours  
Romancer of the witches "

She took a deep breath, preparing for the next chant.

“Papa, papa, papa  
Down from your fall  
Rise up again  
Bestow us all”

"Papa, papa, papa,  
Oh great Zero  
Come with your sons  
We praise you  
Let us join the ranks  
With your nuns"

"Copia, Copia, Copia,  
Your rats shall bite my ear  
Spread the poison within  
My faith is yours  
The blood you obtain  
Is yours to smear"

She drew the line across the letter, watching the blood and wood mix together as one.

“Papa, papa, papa  
I call you to walk me  
Oh your dark excellency  
Appear before me  
And I promise to bow before  
Your infernal majesty"

She then sighed, licking the blood on the knife. She screamed, "Oh hear us, Unholy Fathers! We summon the Trinity of the Demonic Brothers. We aspire to becomes witches, your servants of the night. Praise us with eternal youth and powers from the Beyond. Oh Great Father of the Sinner Siblings, the Infernal Sister, the Cunning Cardinal...hear our words as well to gift us our guidance. Summon thee. Summon thee!"

Your sister's friend roared in fury as she began to stab into the wooden carving, diving more blood into it. "We summon thee! We summon thee!"

The candles flickered violently, as if the spirits had arrived.

You then shut the door, knowing you had enough watching for the night. You dared didn't even try to peek anymore.

By the next day, you went up to your sister to see if it worked. She replied that the whole thing was a fraud, a failure. Supposedly, if the Papas didn't show up, there should've been a servant, a Nameless Ghoul, who would take the requests and inform them about their wishes. All they got was your mom screaming at your sister about pouring chicken blood on the floor, the carving on the wooden floor needed to be fixed and the drippings of the candles washed. Oh, and your sister was grounded. For sure, that stupid book she got from the library was going to be returned and your mom would have a word with the principal about it.

She did get a kick though out of scaring the shit out of you for you woke up with a nightmare about some evil spirit trying to take you away on your bed.

You felt victorious though upon hearing about her punishment, wanting to rub it in your sister's face about playing with such scary things.

Yet, seduction had wrapped its spell onto you. For you had seen the book again, though in the hands of your friend this time. You informed her about the stupid game your sister played and how it got her into big trouble.

"Well, that's the thing," your friend said. "The Papas had no interest in seeing her. You see when you summon them, they're the ones that come to you. Or of course, send a Ghoul if they're too busy. However, since they didn't even send a Ghoul, it seems like they didn't want to do anything at all with her."

"What's even the point of summoning them if they're picky who they want?" you asked. "Also, it just proves well...it's just some stupid scary game if no one is coming around, right?"

"That's another thing," your friend giggled. "That's the whole point of the game. It's who they really want to see is the suspense of waiting for their answer. Though I suppose it's an added bonus for what they want in return of riches and power. Anyway, I'm going to try this game just for funsies. If they do try to contact me...well, you know where I'll be. You should give it a try too. I bet it wouldn't hurt."

Once more, you declined the offer, saying you would probably wait until someone actually got confirmation of meeting this Papacy.

However, everyone was in on the fun as the years passed you into adulthood, seeing not only did it affect kids but teens, adults...everyone regardless of age. The book was being passed around as if it was candy, each person reading the spell and bragging about what they were going to ask for. They all turned over to you, asking you if you would ever give the book a chance. What would you ask for if they came to you? What would you give up?

Time after time, you would deny about trying but eventually, you gave in. Curiosity had been absorbed too much in your mind. And the peer pressure was becoming hectic. Heck, you were sometimes bullied about being too much of a goody two shoes. How you were a teacher's pet and a total ass kisser.

Having enough of the bullshit, you grabbed the book out of someone's hand, declaring you were going to put an end to the madness. You were going to show how this so called Papacy was fake and it was all just some stupid game/story made up for fun.

You did it a few hours earlier than expected of the full moon but you didn't care. You just wanted to get this done and over with.

You only bought one black candle as instructed in the book. The other was carving out a grucifix into some wood but for that, you just made a quick hand crafted. The rest about gathering friends who were witches and pouring blood was extra and there was more other optional routes you can try. Just for "safety", you just went for the candle and the grucifix, just to show how much nonsense this was.

Placing the grucifix replica on the table, you placed the black candle above it. You glimpsed over to the time. It was 7 sharp at night. The book stated technically you can summon them anytime but it was preferred at night under the blood moon. Something about stronger magic could tie them down.

Taking a deep breath, you placed the book on the table, turning to page containing the lyrics. You did peek a bit into the other stories about the encounters, the witches who helped them and the deeds they done. Still, even with these stories, it could all be made up for fiction.

You skimmed through the verse, gulping at the lyrics. You took a deep inhaler and spoke the words:

“Papa, papa, papa  
In your unearthly might  
We release you today  
On this unholy night”

You eyed the candle and lit it up.

“Papa, papa, papa  
Upon the sacred altar  
I place myself down  
As a sacrifice  
For your impure vice”

You glanced up to the candle, seeing it still flicker.

"Papa, papa, papa  
Necromancer  
Come forth  
We aspire to be yours  
Romancer of the witches" 

“Papa, papa, papa  
Down from your fall  
Rise up again  
Bestow us all”

You took a deep breath and eyed the candle again. You even turned around to your surroundings, half fearful of what you were singing. Nah, you were fine. That wasn't the wind whistling outside....right?

"Papa, papa, papa,  
Oh great Zero  
Come with your sons  
We praise you  
Let us join the ranks  
With your nuns"

"Copia, Copia, Copia,  
Your rats shall bite my ear  
Spread the poison within  
My faith is yours  
The blood you obtain  
Is yours to smear"

You glimpsed down to the book's last verse.

"Papa, papa, papa  
I call you to walk me  
Oh your dark excellency  
Appear before me  
And I promise to bow before  
Your infernal majesty"

The last few lines mentioned about inserting what you wanted here. Anything to your desire. Anything to your heart's wishes. Whatever you wanted...it would be yours once and for all.

Grinning, you decided to test it to your limit. "I summon thee, Papacy to give me my needs," you commanded. "Give me what it is I desire. Anything that I want...show me what it is. For thou hath sought out a proposition for me, I will do thy deed. Whatever it is you want me...if it means having whatever I want...I promise to do it."

Then, blowing out the candle and shutting the book, you quickly turned the lights on, ready to face anything coming your way. All was still quiet. No shadow appear. No words were spoken. The house laid still. Not even the whistle of the wind came knocking to your windows.

You frowned and glared at the book. You tried to recollect anything else suspicious about it but for sure people always talked about how they came once you did the prayers. Yet, here you were, with no one in sight. You waited a few more minutes and nothing came. Not even the so called Ghoul showed up.

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head, not believing you just bought into this bullshit for...what? Just some stupid joke to show what an idiot you were? "All right, I played your game. And here's what I think of it," you muttered, upset. You grabbed the book and dumped it into the trash.

"There, now I can laid this shit to rest."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the shadows, he watched you with anger, tightening his fist.

"Why that little brat," he hissed. "Is this what she thinks about that book? I should go over and slice that head off clean for her."

"Brother you're being too harsh. Remember, this encounter is not different from any of the others we faced before. Remember, those pranksters that keep calling us? Let her go. Even for such a devious act, you have to admire, she's got spunk."

"Spunk? Do you even hear yourself, brother? Spunk?! I knew that's why you were demoted in the first place. You may had your fun showing off what a devoted worshipper you were but that doesn't excuse all the others you spared, thinking they deserved this so called chance!"

"Oh, brother, calm yourself. What is this you're on about now? Remember what father told you about getting your temper high again....Ooooo, who's she? She's hot. Is she the one who did the summoning?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Emeritus, you're always saying that to EVERY SINGLE FUCKING GIRL we get. Have you ever thought about the seriousness of a situation?"

"Well, I could convince her..."

"Oh, hello, your royalties. I heard about the calling. Oh, who's this one? She's cute. So...which one's going to be the lucky guy?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, another one..."

"See, that's why I'm in charge now. You're always being Mr. Grumpy Pants. Always prattling on about how the old ways need to return and blah blah blah...now, I enjoy a good sacrifice but I think we should extend this one's playtime a little longer..."

"And like you, I enjoy a woman's touch but you...don't understand what she has done to the many items we use for such things. And you go beyond the depth of thinking you're Mr. Hot Stuff. If my calculations are correct, I believe there are many women who also enjoy the knowledge of an older gentleman."

"Yeah, the knowledge of kicking your back to crack a bone. And we can always copy the papers again..."

"You little shit..."

"Brothers, please! Enough! I'm trying to concentrate on getting everything ready."

"And I've told you, I will be the one to teach her a lesson!"

"Can I be the one to fuck her?"

"EMERITUS!"

"Umm, do I get a say in all this?"

"NO!"

"Hush up! Now, all of you. What is the meaning of all this nonsense? I've been trying to take a good night's rest..."

"Father, please return back to your bed. I will handle this call. I believe you should check the noggin that is my younger brother though. His temper is rising high again."

"Father, this brat here has dumped the sacred texts into a trash! And she has done so with ill intentions. I will not let the name of our lineage be mistreated with such intolerance."

"Calm down, son. You know how pranksters get. They do everything in their power to rally us up. Such as they have done to you."

"Ha! Whiner."

"Grrrr."

"Papa, your honor, if I may suggest, can I be the one to appear before her? I know your Excellencies have been doing a lot with these calls and I come in for the occasional emergency but....please, I can handle this one. She seems harmless."

"Just send in the Ghoul and it'll be over."

"I said hush up! Let me take a look at her...……………..Oh my...…….she's.....beautiful."

"I couldn't agree more, Father."

"Aside from throwing the book in the trash."

"I have seen her in my dreams before...."

"Wait...Father...you don't mean...."

"Yes, Emeritus...she is the one. The one we've all been waiting for. The reason why we have this game. Why we wrote that book. Why we waited for so many years...and now, our Dark Father from below has gifted us. It is our time to prepare her."

"Does that mean I can...."

"That will wait until the end. You know the rules, son."

"Ohhhhh, all right. I promise. I can't wait to have my turn though."

"Anyone else have anything to say before we start?"

"Umm...should I go in my white or black uniform?"

"Whatever it is to your desire, Cardinal. Dress to impress but remember, it's all in your energy."

"Of course, thank you, Papa....awww, shit. I think I left them in the dryer. Give me one second."

"Father, while they wait, may I go first to prepare the way?"

"Go on ahead, we'll follow you from behind."

"Well, lookie here, someone's been quiet. I wonder why?"

"You better zip that mouth shut before I wield this thing at your head..."

"All right, that's enough. You two go prepare now too. It's almost time to begin the acts..."


	2. Blood Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first act is here. Would you be able to survive it?

The incantation you called had surprisingly appeared in what you had not expected it to show up. You thought your actions had clearly pissed them off for dumping the book in the trash can. Or again, it was just some stupid made up game to twist your mind. Heck, you even gotten up early that morning after the prayer game, expecting the Ghoul or one of the Papas to yell at you. Nope, not one came. Where was it that said you were suppose to wait this long? You woke up even surprised that it didn't haunt you dreams. You didn't expect it though to appear when you were taking your bath.

And it was the perfect moment to do so.

It happened the next day. It had been a long work day and you were sore from your feet to your shoulders. You just wanted to sleep and relax all the pain away. So the minute you unlocked the door, you dropped your items and marched right on to the bathroom door, turning on the facet automatically.

As you fiddled with the water temperature, you searched for some bath bubbles/salts/bombs, wondering which one would be the winner to sink into the tub. You picked one out and dove it into the water, watching the bubbles and foam fizzle.

Letting the water rise up, you undressed yourself and tested the water with your foot. You cooed as you felt the water's warmth warp around your skin, easing the tension in your muscles.

“Oh fuck this feels good,” you said, laying back.

You breathed in and out the smells of the scent of the aromatherapy, feeling content. Occasionally, you would glance around the bathroom, eyeing the light illuminating the room to the bubbles reflecting the glimmer.

You smiled as you teasingly blew some up in the air.

You laid your head back against the tub, closing your eyes. You blew a raspberry and lowered your head in the water. You just realized you could’ve played some jazz music to this right now as well, heck, maybe even fall asleep in here for a little bit. In the midst though, you could just imagine yourself being whisked away to some sauna, absorbing the heat into your body to loosen all the tension in your muscles. And then getting up, dressing in the fanciest clothes, going out shopping, having dinner under a moonlit night, watching the city life and walking in the park, hearing all the birds chirping and leaves rustling...

It all sounded like paradise you wanted to go to now.

Yet when you resurfaced and opened your eyes, you spied a black candle glowing on the counter. You blinked rapidly, thinking it was an illusion.

Nope. There was a real black candle. Flickering away.

You glanced around and even to the windows, fearing that someone had entered inside. You had locked all the doors, shut the windows and recalled there were no secret entrances to get inside your home. Your heart beat panically, hoping that candle...wasn’t the same one you lit a couple hours ago. Still, the way this candle dripped its wax on the counter very fast...warned you it wasn't any ordinary candle. The way it kept dropping onto the table...it ran like blood. Its flame danced viciously, ready to engulf anyone in its infernal flare.

You wanted to get up and blow it out. How could you though? Not with...that thing staring at you.

The man in the black and red robes. Glaring, titling his head to examine all of you. And that skeletal-like face. With that mystique emerald green eye and the other a milky blue with a single midnight pupil. The way the black paint covered his eyes, the lines connected down to his teeth marks on his lips, the white powder emitting the brightness like...a ghost. And his clothes that spoke of such royal elegance, shimmering red and black silk with mysterious symbols and a white hat with shiny black sequins to match with everything...he spoke of pure evil.

You shivered in the tub as you eyed the man, terrified to move.

"Thou hath summoned me," the man hissed. "Why does thou want with His Darkness?"

Your ears perked up at his accent. It was a mixture of Italian, demonic yet....soothing. Sensual. Cunning. His voice made you horrified, calm yet...turned on? Who or what the heck was this guy?

The man pursed his lips, seeing your confusion. "Does thou not remember the book she hath read? Wouldst thou like to read the book that thou hath spoke the words from?"

Your heart stopped. "What book?" you lied. Clearly, he had to be mistaking you for someone else...right?

The man grumbled as he then held his hand up, showing a huge black leather book. "The Book...of Summoning." He titled his head. "Do not lie to thee. I know what thou has read. Thou cannot hide what she hath done."

You bit your lip, knowing you were defeated. That darn book. The one your sister bought. The one where you spoke the enchantments to summon them. The Papas. Only who was this Papa? Did you get...the most evil one out of all? Was it even a Papa?

The man smiled as recognition came to you. "I am the Ritual Master," he said. "I am the first Papa who hath lead the way. Of course, there was my father but...I am the First known. And you my dear...have summoned me."

You nodded. "I did...I just...wasn't expecting to meet like this." You splashed your feet around, giving an uneasy smile.

Papa grinned. "Oh nonsense, my sweet. It wouldn't matter had I met you even if you were standing naked in your bedroom. However, I have picked an important time to do so. It is very convenient for what we'll need."

You frowned. "Huh?" Was this...suppose to be part of the game?

"You have read the book in our time of need," Papa explained. "For you see, you are our first who...read the book out of curiosity. Debating whether it was real or not. Not knowing you have fulfilled our desire we seek. And you may be a worthy selection. We will see how much you will endure.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Umm...can you explain?”

“Of course,” Papa said, happily. “We are seeking a Mama to be with us. The Queen Of Hell. The Lilithian Princess. The Babylonian Lady of the Night. We Papas have struggled to find ourselves a suitable mate ever since well...the last Mama had passed her time, our birth mother. Even the Cardinal, our last successor should ever something happen to us, has failed to find a mate. Alas, the last Mama was through marriage. This we are trying as something new and....unique.”

He leaned his head to the side. “That book...is our calling. It is true what the game has said. We do promises riches, power and everlasting beauty....anything to your heart’s yearning....however, while we have completed many other requests, the true meaning behind the book comes with a price. To be ours forever.”

Your heart thumped. “Wait," you said, "So you mean this whole time...it's some mating card?"

"Yes and no," Papa explained. "We are selective when it comes to picking our Mama. Such as in your case, our Father has seen it in his dreams you are to be a worthy Mama. For others that have called us, we give them their word and we honor their loyalty to us."

"I can't be the...first Mama to try to do this right? If that's what the whole game is for technically?"

"I will not lie to you, there have been others we believed to be the true one," Papa said.

"So what happened to those who...rejected?”

Papa cackled. “Well...we have let some go. After all, nobody would believe how crazy they are for thinking about some big black book they got summons some anti pope. And when they try to bring proof, the book is gone! Though...there are a few we couldn’t let the cat out of the bag.”

You sank lower into the water, unsure to even look at him now.

Papa walked closer to the tub. “I understand this is very hard to take all in. You have even more questions and confusion. You want to accept but are afraid of the consequences. I...will offer you a chance to escape, for I admire your beauty of innocence. It is a rare trait I see blossoming so lovely. If you do not seek to be with us, I will spare you for now. You are lucky while I may be one for...traditional customs...I have also been known to give lenient sways to my subjects. Had you encountered my younger brother...well, the middle child...he would have his way regardless.”

You raised your head up from the water, taking a deep breath. “If I say no...you're going to let me go?"

Papa nodded.

"What if I say yes?"

"Then we will prepare you to be a Mama. You will...have to go through some changes. We will guide you through them though."

"And...if I do this...I can have anything I want in the world? Like my prayer said...to give me anything I wanted at all?"

“Precisely,” Papa said. "To be the Queen of Hell means the world will bow before you. We Papas look up to the Mama to lead the way. While we technically control the church, the Mama is the true mastermind, for she is our adviser, watching our every move. She is the Mother of the Witches, our closest link to Satan. She is the spawn of Lilith. She is the most powerful of all that we aspire to be. And when the Mama has a Word...we will follow it."

Your ears perked up at this. It sounded fun to be a Mama. To be the Queen of all? To do whatever the hell you want? To get almost anything you want? Heck, this game just proved almost too good to be true. Almost too good...

"What do I need to do then to become a Mama?"

Papa smiled, evilly. "For thou to be oneself with our Dark Father, thou shalt give her body and mind up. Separate the two into one eternal entity. Do not feel the body nor the mind. If thou is feeling the body, warp the mind. If thou feels the mind, turn the body. Does thou understand the instructions."

You nodded. Judging from his words...it sounded easy...but...to warp the body and mind? You had a funny feeling there was deeper meaning behind it. "Anything else I need to be aware of?"

Papa gritted his teeth. "I cannot say what will happen but...I will hint, thou will...suffer...but you must enable your mind and body to surpass what will come at you. And most importantly do not be afraid. You will survive this. You can be a Mama."

“If I don’t pass I...”

Papa stood silent, obviously not bothering to answer.

You gulped, knowing what it meant.

I did say I would do anything to get what I want, you thought. Anything they wanted....I would do it for them. In return to give me what I wanted.

You sighed. "Fine. I will become your Mama. Even if it means...I will possibly fail. I want to know what it's like....to become a God."

“Good. We will begin then.”

Reaching deep into his robes, Papa pulled out a large dagger, decorated in dark silver and obsidian stones.

Your heart was prepared to leap out of your chest. You immediately scooted away.

Papa sighed, sensing your anxiety. “I have warned thou of what was to come,” he said as he lifted the dagger up.

"Yeah but not...this," you said, glaring at the knife.

Papa chuckled. "Indeed." He neared himself to your ear. “Remember, warp the body and mind. I believe you know what this case will be...feel it. Change it. Know what you must do.”

With the wave of his hand, he stabbed the dagger into your arm.

You gnashed your teeth as you felt the flesh rip open, your skin cutting wide to leak a pool of blood into the bath. Papa dragged the dagger down, sowing open more skin and blood lapping inside.

You tossed your head, the pain screaming at your nerves blooming to the exposed wound. Mind over body, mind over body, you thought. This isn't painful...yeah, I'm not feeling nothing at all. Nope. It's just some healing technique.

Papa pulled out the weapon and dove it to your leg, slicing apart more skin.

You took a deep breath as the knife slid deeper, now lashing into the flesh of meat and vessels. He repeated this onto your other arm and leg.

You grabbed onto the tub’s sides, rocking yourself around. The way the blood swam, the flesh singed with the water, the nerves crying for fixture...it was driving you insane. Your whole body alerted your brain you were in danger. You were close to screeching in your mind too, noting every pain you were feeling. Mind over the body, you said to yourself. The body over the mind...this isn't nothing. I'm not feeling pain. My brain is lying to me. There are no wounds on my body. I'm ok.

Papa frowned, watching you shed tears as you bit onto your lip from screaming. He could tell in your eyes you wanted to lose it. To beg to be healed. “You can do it,” he encouraged. “You’re almost there...just a couple more cuts, love. And then thou shall have her rest.”

He rose up the dagger once more and slammed it into your stomach.

You screamed at the top of your lungs as you felt the weapon now breaking apart your body. Blood oozed out wildly as the flesh shrieked to be resealed, a hole of gushing meat slurping for closure.

You rocked your head around, sobbing. Fuck about the mind and body. Whatever the fuck this was, it was pure trauma. You wanted to soar out of that bathtub and call 911. You were definitely regretting reading that book. "Someone help me!" you yelped, losing it. "It hurts! Help me! I need to get out of here."

Papa glared at you howling and tempted to jump out. “Mi flora, you’re almost there,” he said, curling a leather gloved finger against your cheek. “Don’t give in.”

“It hurts, Papa,” you cried. “I can’t do it. It hurts too much.”

You grasped your hands onto the tub's sides, leaping out.

Papa hissed and forced you right back in, holding your neck down and the other hand pressuring onto your stomach. For such small hands he had, you could feel the superpower he held as he bolted you back down. His eyes glowered with ferocity, warning you to not do it again. You were completely shocked, paralyzed by his strength. Surely, he most likely wasn’t all human.

Papa glowered at your form and face, seeing you shivering at his power he displayed. “I’ll give you one little cheat,” he sighed. “From there on though, you’re on your own, mi amore.”

He laid you back against the tub. Nearing his head closer to yours, he kissed you on the lips.

You closed your eyes as you concentrated on the kiss.

“Remember,” Papa huffed. “Mind and body...one over the other...to become one...”

He lowered the dagger into your skin, slashing open more wounds.

You blinked a tear dripping down your face, your mind screeching about the new pain that developed along with the others yowling. You kissed Papa back harshly, nipping on his lips.

Mind over body. Body over mind. Mind over body. Let the mind know this is ok...it’s fine. It feels...good...

Suddenly, you felt alive. It was like a snap. When he crashed that knife into your body with a fierce blow...you wanted Papa to keep on going. It made you feel energized. With each stab he did to your body, you wanted him to do more. You wanted the blood to spill, to see him suck the essence out of you. To lay all this blood before Satan. You were his to command and touch.

Biting on his lip, Papa chuckled at your now viciousness rising, hurling both of your arms around his neck.

“Almost done,” he promised. “Almost done.”

He drew a letter G into your chest and then slithered it down to your opening.

Your eyes widen, surprised but also dared him to do it. You were excited to feel the new pain that would rock you to oblivion.

“Go on,” you ordered. “Do it.”

Papa smiled and kissed your neck. “After this, it will finally be over,” he purred.

He rammed the knife’s end up inside your hole, making you gap your mouth. You could feel the dagger’s rough plastic edge pulse around your walls, clinging tightly. With one leathered finger, he spiraled it over your clit, giving a new sensation through your body.

You took a deep breath, shuffling around. Papa bit onto your lip, drawing small blood emitting on the skin of your mouth. You shook your head to erase the pain and nodded, consenting him to continue. Roaming the knife deeper, Papa began to move it back and forth.

You whined loudly, whimpering at the callousness of the knife’s handle but moaned as Papa swirled your clit, blooming pleasure.

Occasionally, you glanced up at him and kissed him, throwing one arm around him and the other clawing at his robes. He would kiss you back and slip his tongue inside, dominating your mouth with saliva and blood.

The walls of your opening swallowed the knife's handle in, gripping onto it tightly.

You cooed at the wrapping and glanced up to Papa's face. Papa seemed to be enjoying himself TOO much as he concentrated on plunging the handle in. His eyes glowed blood red, as if possessed. His mouth drooled rapidly like a dog in heat. He thundered onto your clit with his finger, swishing it back and forth.

You cried as you felt the handle start to hit your sweet spot, making you moan uncontrollably. "Papa," you cooed. "Don't. Stop. Ahhh...fuck."

Papa hissed as he jammed the handle all the way in making you scream in delight and horror. "You're done, you're done," he repeated. And then you felt ectasy warp all over your body, feeling completely drained. You threw your head back as you moaned out the euphoric assaults hitting you.

"Now...DIE," Papa screeched.

Soaring the dagger up in the air, he slammed it down on your chest, drawing a straight line into the G.

You felt a second orgasmic bliss wash over you as you gasped with the knife's point into your heart. Papa hurriedly leaned himself down to you, kissing your lips, sealing your whimpers away.

He laid you back against the tub, giving you both deep breaths.

You coughed as you felt the world begin to dimmer. You grasped onto the tub's sides again, flushing bloodied water around. "Papa," you begged. "Am...I..."

Papa shook his head as he glanced down to your blood on the knife. He licked some of it into his mouth, humming at the sweet taste. He smiled as he then got up and patted your head, curling your hair.

"My brother will take it from here," he said. "Rest now, mi amore. You have completed your first act. I will present your blood to Satan now." He walked over to the door.

"Papa?"

He stopped, turning around to you.

"What is going to happen now? How long will this be? Please...I'm scared..."

"Shhh," Papa soothed, coming over to you and kissing your head. "You have to meet the rest of my brothers now. They will teach you what else you must do. I promise...once you are done with the other acts, your reward will be worthy. Now, I must really go. Good luck, my dear."

He kissed you on the lips, leaned you back once more and watched you close your eyes, falling into sleep.


	3. The Serpent's Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second act might not be as easy....

You woke up to see darkness all around you. You glanced about confused as you saw you were still in your bathroom...but everything was pitch black. The candle on the counter was gone too.

You glimpsed down to your wounds to find them all scared up. They illuminated with fresh, pink seals. You peeked at the water, also clear and frozen cold. You shivered, wanting to get out but afraid to face the next act.

You took a deep breath. You swayed your body around, shocked to see you could somehow still move. All of that blood loss surely would’ve locked you in exhaustion yet you were awake, fully energized.

A giant clop boomed. You titled your head up, frightened by the sound. You peered to see someone walking over to you.

A giant black staff with a silver grucifix appeared first. Followed by a man, similar in appearance to Papa. He wore black robes with silver embroiders of the grucifix and green silk stitched underneath. His hat was designed more fancier, with black and gray tones. His face paint resembled closer to a skull though he had the same eyes as well.

He glared down at you. “Ahh, so you’re the new Mama Lucifer has tested us with,” he spoke, in a similar accent to Papa’s voice. This one was more tuned to that of an older man, a hint of grumpiness yet he appeared gentle.

You nodded, not answering.

“Come here, little one. Your next trial awaits.” He held his hand out to you.

You grabbed onto it and he lifted you out of the tub, standing on your feet.

You quivered as you felt the cold air whistle onto your body, frosting the water on your skin.

The man chuckled. “We will warm you up eventually,” he said. “Follow me.” He beckoned his finger and then headed to the door.

You wrapped your hands around yourself and followed the man out.

You watched the gleam of the silver staff over to where the man was going.

Eventually, you stopped at what appeared to be some other room, full of red light and a small window. You peered up at it, hoping perhaps maybe you can just jump up and crawl...

“Ermm-hmph.”

“Oh?” You sheepishly turned around to the man. “Sorry, it’s just...I wanted to see where we were outside.”

The man huffed. “You will soon,” he hissed. He huffed and continued walking on. You followed him, looking at the window before it disappeared.

As you kept trenching on, you had begun to wonder if this Papa...was even a Papa. Something about this one’s energy radiated evil beyond the First’s. The way he kept on walking, never turning back to you, only occasionally if you led astray. And that look....that dark, menacing glare.

You bit your lip, unsure whether to ask him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. "Are you...Papa's brother?" you asked.

You shrieked as the man smacked the staff against your head.

The man frowned, extremely pissed. “Who else do you think I am?” he growled.

You quivered at his response.

The man sighed. “Yes, I am his brother. Papa Emeritus II. Please, forgive me for such a gesture made but...I had only done so to test your levels of fear. Do you recall your previous act with my brother?”

You have a light “hmm-mm”.

“The same will be applied here. Mind over body. Body over mind. However, where as my brother has collected the blood needed for the ritual, I will prepare your body for...itself.”

You raised an eyebrow. “So...the same thing...but...”

Papa smiled. “I will whip you into Lucifer’s will.” 

You trembled a bit though the experience with the First calmed you, thinking maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. At least you wouldn’t be losing blood enough to where you felt yourself slipping away. This was just going to be painful bruises probably....right?

Papa frowned at your face of disgust. “Your Loveliness, does thou not remember what she will overcome to achieve her eternal beauty?”

“I understand it, Papa,” you said. “It’s just....I still have my doubts. I want to be the Queen but I’m afraid I might not survive this encounter. Your brother left me in my wounds from his act. I was afraid I...be on the other side.”

“Does thou not feel thy wounds sealed from the waters of baptistery?” 

“I do but how will I know I pass this one?”

“Because where as my brother left you in the bloody wastes, this is testing the body’s limits. Perhaps your mind will...be in the midst of agony but you can control it. If thou hath survived her first encounter, thou shall pass this one.”

You took a deep breath. You remembered the First’s words about if you bailed out in front of Papa II.

“Had you encountered my younger brother, he would have his way regardless,” he warned.

You glanced up to stare at Papa’s eyes. They flared at you with intense anger and anguish, tempting you to hurry up already.

The First’s eyes held a similar aura. His face was fear inducing and with the way he stabbed you with that knife, told he was a man of malicious traditions. However, with the added softness of his voice, the First had shown to play you as a favorite. He had seen potential in you, even as far as cheating a bit to help you out.

The Second’s eyes were of hellfire itself. Even the way he carried himself, he assumed to be superior than his older brother. With the way he glared at you, his voice full of vice and commandment, that skeletal face paint was just the icing on the cake. Had you bailed out now, the Second would not be afraid to show how furious he would be.

You gulped. “You’re right, I accept thy challenge. I...can pass this one as simple.”

Papa’s frown grinned. You winced, not knowing if that smile just made it ten times worse now. “Good. I will help Her Elegance as best I can." He turned around. "We must continue to make haste. We are almost at the designation for the next act."

He guided you then over to another room. This room was way brighter than the previous and it had furniture. It seemed to be a waiting room or one of those fancy 1800s, as it had plenty of tables and chairs cowered around, along with a tall mirror on a wall. A chandelier hung over the dining table set aside. The rugged floor was composed of such extravagant designs and the wooden material of the chairs spoke of polished ebony. White linen covered the table with gleaming silverware with fruits and shiny wine glasses with blood red wine. You felt that you had walked into a room of royalty and wealth.

Papa instructed you to sit in someplace in the middle and stare in front of the mirror while he went to go grab something. He warned you not to turn around, just to stare into the mirror. You obeyed his words and glanced at your nudity.

You sighed. You seen yourself naked before of course but to see yourself drowned in all the scars the First had left you...it felt...weirdly empowering. You were sure you were going to feel as if you were some ugly, crazy lady with grudging bruises and horrifying gashes but seeing yourself now, knowing what you had endured...it for some strange fucked up reason, made you feel like a woman.

You blinked rapidly as your mind tried to process this thought in your head, confused by its supposed compliment. You peeked at the corner of your eye. Papa was approaching you now. You gulped but then took a deep breath.

“What does thou want me to do?” you asked.

“I would like thou to be on her knees,” Papa said. "This is a submission after all....you must present your will to give to Lucifer."

You nodded and laid down on them, still staring at the mirror. "What does thou want next?"

Papa began to circle around you, eyeing your every move. "Thou must tell me...your body...whom will thou give it to?"

You gulped. "To only the Dark Father from below."

"And what will Thy Dark Father give in return?"

"The powers from the Beyond. To become the Unholy Matriarch of Her Ladies of the Night?"

"To become Her Unblessed Shadows, what shall thou do?"

"I will present her body before the Dark One. I have given thee my blood...now, it will be completed half circle with the body."

You blinked your eyes rapidly...surprised you were able to say all these things without even a thought.

“Then thou shalt have her body whipped in honor of Lucifer’s hold.”

Papa reached behind him to grasp out a long black leather whip.

You gulped, knowing what was going to happen. You took a deep breath. Mind over body. Body over mind. Just...think of it like pleasure. Yeah! I mean, come on, there’s been that whole thing about...

The first hit didn’t even phase you when it welted harshly against the back of your skin. You blinked rapidly, frowning.

Papa titled his head. “Did thou feel the burning of leather?”

You turned around, shaking your head. “Was I even suppose to feel...”

Another blow rammed at your cheek, slicing a cut up.

You bit your lip. Ok, that did hurt. Still, the First’s words embedded into your brain. Mind over body. Body over mind. This is ok. I’m not feeling anything. There isn’t a cut on my cheek. It’s not gapping out, screaming from pain.

Papa lashed against your thigh, attempting to draw deeper wounds. You yipped, rubbing at the flesh exposed.

Papa shook his head. “Oh mi ghuleh, how are you to be a Queen if you don’t know how to take the largest wounds of all?”

You scoffed. “I can take it. I clearly survived the blood bath. I’m just...still new. I’m sure you can try harder than this?” Your eyes widen at what you had just said. What the hell was happening to you? One minute you were being a total chicken in the first act and even though you went through it, you still had a cheat sheet with the First. No doubt, the Second wasn't going to give you any hints or clues how to pass this yet you...just went through it like nothing.

Papa smiled. “That’s our lovely Lady we’d like to hear,” he snickered. He threw the whip back and slashed your other cheek. You gulped, swallowing hard.

Another whip soared on the other leg, embedding a deeper, bloodied wound. You hissed through your teeth.

“Lie on your front,” Papa commanded. You laid yourself down, taking a deep breath.

The next lashes seared into your skin, embalming more blood and flesh flinging to the air. You clawed onto the floor, shaking terribly.

Papa chuckled at your quivering form. “Do you want me to stop?” he teased.

“No,” you mumbled. “Keep going.”

He flayed your back with more thunderous repeats, each one knifing deeper. You shedded a tear, giving a small jolt.

Papa scoffed, seeing the tear flow down. “Dost thou does not enjoy this?”

“No,” you repeated. You then widen your eyes, realizing what you were saying. "I mean yes...I do....umm..." You turned around, glancing up at Papa with a coy smile. "I mean...I don’t....know?”

Papa sighed. “Oh Her Elegance, how is thou to be a Mama if thou cannot control her wits?”

“I mean, I get it mind over body, body over mind but...it still hurts.” You lowered your head down. “I’m trying my best to think of it as pleasure but...all I feel is pain.”

Papa chuckled. “Of course, mi amore. That is the point. Is thou not letting herself go because of the control she hath on her body?”

You nodded. “Papa....” You crawled over to him, hugging his leg. “I know I must give it up but...I’m afraid...will I...” You gulped.

Papa laid his hand on your head, patting it gently. “I have told thou what she must do. Thou must obey the rules. If thou dost not, then thou cannot be what she will become.”

Papa lowered his body to meet your face. He titled your head up with his fingers, making you face the skull painted pope.

You shivered. You knew at any moment he could kill you if he wanted to. As the First said, the Second had his way and if it wasn’t met, he wouldn’t be afraid to make it that way.

The slap of the hand came without a warning as the leathered gloves impaled a clean blow to your cheek.

You glanced up in horror to Papa. “Papa?”

Papa grinned. “Will thou like me to choke her until she cannot breathe anymore?”

You shook your head, leaning your body down.

“Good,” Papa said, getting up. “Now...release your body.”

And then with the numerous blows to your body, you didn’t recall time at all. All you felt were just the whips of the weapon. The continuous thunder of welts popping, the flesh ripping apart anew and blood splattering on the floor.

Your mind screamed from agony, your nerves screeching at the newfound pain, your body escalating in panic. You wanted to roar in fury, explode from the mass of destruction raining on you. You couldn’t though. You had to submit. You had to give up your body.

Mind over body. Body over mind, your brain thought. The pain you are feeling isn't real. Your body isn't being whipped. Your mind isn't screeching at you about the pain sensors whirling of danger. You are fine. There is nothing to be worried about.

You bit your lip harder enough to draw a small pool of blood, dripping a droplet onto the floor.

"You must certainly prove you're better than that, mi ghuleh," Papa chortled, waving a good swipe to your ass, jutting you to lay flat onto the floor.

And you snapped. Just like how you were with the First upon your orgasmic bliss, only you...felt alive. Possessed. You didn't want him to stop hitting you. You wanted to feel him have the control on you. To keep hitting until you roared in the passions of your cries. Your salute to Satanas. You were begging him to keep on trashing you until your body welted into pieces.

“More,” you growled, your fingers splayed out on the floor, nails scrapping the rug. You glanced up to the mirror, the morph in you obvious as the chandelier twinkled your reflection. The reflection showed a wild woman, ready to absorb all the ecstasy she would inherit from this whipping.

Papa crooked his head. “More?” He purred, raising an eyebrow.

“More.” You glared up at him, angrily, slapping your hand on the floor. “Did you hear me? I said fucking more."

The leathered palm crashed onto your face, embedding a bruised cheek, fresh and red. You glowered up at Papa, still not fully satisfied. "Was that all you fucking got?" you hissed, quivering now not in fear but in rage. "Was that all you fucking got?"

Papa's grin widen at your sudden change. "I have more to give," he snickered. "Now, lay still. And I will demonstrate all of my energy."

The last hours were spent of Papa's whip slathering your body with the flesh torn apart as you raved in battle cry. You pounded him to keep going, to never stop. Your body wouldn't rest until every inch of skin was covered in bruises and slashes of his whip. Just like the First's cuts onto your body, there needed to be added burnings on top to prove your worth. To show you had survived not only the blood donated to demonstrate your strength but also the searing heat of hellfire raining on your body. Your body from the whips would be built to withstand anything coming your way, no matter the pain. This was now Lucifer's to own.

You began to laugh as you stared into the mirror to see Papa was almost running out of breath. The energy he had at the beginning was evaporating out of him exasperatedly now, tired from the repetitive crack of his knuckles yet furious that you were asking for more. He wasn't going to go down on this fight. He was a Papa. He could handle anything being thrown at him. He...

"A little frustrated back there?" you teased, slipping out your tongue to lick around your lips.

Papa huffed, having enough. With a grunt of fury, he slammed the whip right onto your back, gashing a chunk of skin to plummet apart, revealing a bloodied swarm of flesh flying around. You bellowed in ecstasy, releasing all of your rapturous screech into the mirror. The mirror began to crack, slithering its glass like a snake. At this point, you had inherited the scream of a siren, the harshness of a harpy. You were almost there.

You laid flat onto the floor, catching your breath, completely dazed. Papa stumbled back a bit, also swept up by what had unfolded. He regained his energy faster though as he already then reached out for you, picking you up in his arms.

You perked your head up, smiling. "Was I good, Papa?" you purred, cuddling against him.

Papa smiled and pecked your head. "You did good, ghuleh," he said. "Now...you must rest. You must save up a lot for the next act."

"That's what you always say," you gasped. "The First said it. And now you...I...I'm fine...I can..."

"Shh," Papa cooed, laying you down on a couch, propping the pillow up to your head. "You should be thankful the next act will be easy. Maybe too easy...though, I will have to give him a reminder WHAT it is about, not what he wants. Now, I must depart, mi amore. Close your eyes. Shh, it's ok. You're almost there."

"Almost there," you giggled, pawing his arms. "Almost there..."

And once more, you were asleep.


	4. Spectral Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third Act could be easier....could it?

You woke up to the sound of wind howling outside. You opened your eyes to see you were in some kind of garden. Dark purple flowers greeted you with ominous illumination. The grass blended in with the flowers, hiding in sight.

Rising to your feet, you glanced up to spy some sort of fortress before you. It was connected to some kind of castle/monastery, on top of a mountain overlooking the garden. You rose your head up to the sky, seeing that it was gray though the crickets around you indicated it was night.

You got up to your feet and began to walk over to the fort. You stopped at the rusted brown gate, bolted shut. You tried to eye deeper in the catacombs but no light could be shown. Only the torches glimmered dimly beyond yet there was no sign of opening the gates.

"Hello?" you called out into the catacombs. "Anyone there?"

No sound came.

You grumbled as you glimpsed towards your wounds on your body. The whips, as previous with the cuts made from the Papas, were automatically healed, with pink scars scaling all over your body. Not only did you now have the cuts but burned bruises of the harsh searing leather exploding on your skin. The longest one was that huge longed lined whip Papa did on your back, roaming from your neck to your ass. You subsided the pain, relaxing your nerves.

You blinked rapidly as recognition came into you...you survived Papa's whips. With all that agony and trauma crushing into your head, you felt like you weren't going to survive. With the blood bath, it was easy with the First's care for you. The Second showed no remorse. He never gave in to your pleas of stopping. He only wanted to hear you screech for more, to give in to your cries of wanting. Perhaps this Papa would be more forgiving. After all...how the heck could they expect you to survive that last round?

You shivered as you felt a swirl of air bristled by you. You grumbled as you stomped your foot, realizing you were still naked....At the same time, it really wasn't a bothersome. You obviously weren't going to be given clothes anytime soon. Might as well go in all commando. Maybe it would give you some points.

"Hello?" you called. "Is anyone inside? Please, I need help. I'm all out here all alone."

Time passed by and no one came.

You blew a cloud of breath, seeing that the weather was becoming more colder. A flash of lighting boomed above, hinting possible rain. "Please, let me inside, I'm cold," you whined, begging for entrance.

Suddenly, the doors lifted up.

You peered to see a figure walking over to you. He was like the other Papas, dressed in robes similar to theirs though, his was way more extravagant than they dressed in. For around the black cassock, laid strange golden woven thorns beneath the first coat and underneath that was the purple silky linens, royally reflecting light. His grucifixes were embroidered on the front of his robes. His mitre was fancier, adorned in gold and white yellowish linen, with a double black grucifix. His hat appeared to be higher than his brothers and made with such delicate materials. What startled you more was his face paint. While it was skeletal like it wasn't resembling a skull as close to the Second's nor frightening as the First's. His face paint was white indeed, with black lines covering nearly his cheeks, giant circles around his eyes and a cute slab on the nose. He appeared younger too, with a fresh hint of black hair slicked, hiding underneath his hat. Like his brothers, he held the same green and milky white eye. He was...handsome. This was the Third.

"Alas," he said, smiling. His accent was Italian too but deeper and poignant. It could be mistaken for Transylvanian too."You are here, mi amore. You are halfway to becoming a Mama. It shocks me how far you have made it. For I am sorry to say but...not many women survive the first rounds with my brothers."

You stayed quiet, drawing in small breaths. You tempted to show no emotion at all, never a hint of being excited or scared.

"As you know, my first brother carves out their blood for the presentations so we may know how strong it is. My second brother prepares the body as he must've said. The problem lies within more my second brother. I'd admire my first brother to show of course, there is nothing wrong with a few rule breakings to handle what our victim would expect but too bad my second brother...is such a pain in the ass. You would think my first brother was all for traditions...I mean...he still is...but the second brother is all for following them to the core. And then he wonders why they never make it to this level. Feel honored, my ghuleh. You are the first woman to make it to this next act over....ehh...I'd rather not count how many it's been since this happened."

"Thank you, Papa," you said, bowing down to him. "I feel...accomplished."

Papa burst out laughing.

You frowned. "Did...I say something...dumb?"

"No, ghuleh. It is your actions," Papa chuckled. "It should be me bowing before you. Not you before me. Though, you aren't at the correct time to do so but I will honor your salute. Quickly now, I will lead you to your next act."

He motioned you to follow him, heading deeper into the catacombs.

You and him trenched on, walking by hallways and passages. You eyed to see the walls were all out of bricks and slate, all manipulated by hands to keep the structure up. Torches hung up around black metal holders, beaming brightly.

You glanced up at Papa. "Papa?"

"Hmm?" He turned around to you. "What is it, mi ghuleh?"

"Now that I've given all of my body pretty much up, what happens next? I can't think of any other way what the next act could be. I understand about the body and mind...but...what's next?"

Papa sighed. "I shouldn't tell you but I'm going to. We are this close and I don't care if two cheats slip in. My brothers have prepared your body physically. The body must be set upon a certain way so when you inherit your indulgence, you can adapt to it better. As for me and....the next one after this...we will prepare you mentally."

"And that is?"

"To warp the mind completely. Such as you practiced with your mind altering your body and body altering your mind, now it is the real test to see how you will feel this. I will warn you..." He sighed, as if sad. "It...will really break you. I know I said not many women make it pass the first two acts because of the body draining them but this one...will plummet you into changing who you are. You may not remember your human life. You might fry up, making your mind a total blank. I really can't say because no other woman has made it this far. You can see from here...it just gets harder and harder."

He glimpsed over to you, surprised to see you were showing no emotions. "You're not scared, mi amore?"

You shook your head. "At this point...I'm not anymore. After what the First and Second done to me...I feel strangely alive. Like I can take on anything coming at me. All I want to do now is just to be a Mama. I want to have everything in my hands. I want to do whatever I want. I'm...not afraid anymore. Please...lead me the way."

You tighten your fists, showing you were telling the truth. You didn't care about being beaten anymore. You survived being cut apart. You survived being beaten with a whip. You had these scars to prove it. What else did Satan want you to fucking do? If it meant having a hot rod expand your ass, you were ready.

You felt alive as you said. The traumas your body had empowered you to take full control of what you would feel, whether you liked it or not. Clearly, the Third couldn't have that hard of a job, did he?

"Very well. We're almost there."

He led you a couple more steps towards a stone bed. "Sit here," he instructed, pointing toward it.

You sat down, waiting for his next move.

"Now then," Papa said, tapping his fingers together. "Repeat after me. I, (y/n)."

"I, (y/n)."

"Have completely processed my body for the Dark Father. Now, I lay my eternal being into what he wants me to be."

"Have completely processed my body for the Dark Father. Now, I lay my eternal being into what he wants me to be."

"The body and blood are set."

"The body and blood are set."

"Here are my last offers...I give thee myself."

"Here are my last offers...I give thee myself."

"To change who he wants me to be."

"To change who he wants me to be."

"After these last two tests, I will wallow forever in darkness as the Queen of Hell."

"After these, last two tests, I will wallow forever in darkness as the Queen of Hell."

He signaled you to stop copying now. He tapped his fingers again, concentrating.

You raised your eyebrows. You had begun to notice he didn't carry any weaponry on him. How was he going to change your mind then as he supposedly warned? The previous brothers had the right gear to use for the acts. Though, this Papa showed no hidden objects underneath him.

You began to get a little antsy. Was it going to be some gun? You couldn't picture that. It felt out of place. A book? Some mysterious book with chanting spells that would torture your mind into thinking things were real? A baton? That would be similar to the Second's act, with the same beating, aside the welts and cuts you got.

Papa turned to you, wiggling his fingers. "I request you hold still as possible, ghuleh," he said. "It will be painful as my brothers have shown. However, it...will be different." Waving his hands up, he conducted electricity between his fingers, zapping it all around.

Panic raced in your heart but your mind was ready. Your body wanted to submit. You wanted to feel the course of lighting charge all around you, to fry your brain to the pulp it would be.

Papa smiled. "I see you're eager, ghuleh, so we will begin. Eh, ignore that other part of your brain saying no. You'll do fine."

Walking closer to you, he flashed his fingers out and dived his nails into your head. You shrieked at the razor claws lashed down your scalp, drawing blood. It was followed by a howl as Papa pressed onto your head again, zapping electrical pulses into the skin.

Your body shuddered a bit. Your mind whirled to life like a fan. It kept spinning and spinning, rolling around dangerously.

You eased your body to tell your mind it was ok. Your mind to tell the body to wring the charges throughout it all. You could control it. You can adapt to the change.

Papa snickered as he plummeted more zaps inside your head. Your brain jumbled like spaghetti, the neurons swishing around as if an emergency alarm went off.

At one point your mind went nearly a total blank had it not been your screaming, shaking violently as you screeched in pain from the zaps. "Stop! Stop!" you begged.

Papa soared the claws out of your head, concerned.

You wobbled around a bit until you got a hold of your surroundings, glancing about. You shivered at Papa staring down at you, fearing he had almost killed you. "Mi amore, are you all right?" he asked, worried. At least he was more concerned compared with the First.

You shook your head. Fear flooded inside you, wanting to escape. A part of you didn’t. You knew you were this close. But the human side of you screamed to run away. To escape this madness. You didn’t want to. You wanted to absorb all you could to obtain the power.

“I...need to get away!” you screeched as you began to run from Papa.

Papa huffed. “Mi amore! Don’t run!” he warned. “Please, don’t run away! We’re this close! I’m so close...to finally having you as our own. We promise, there will be no more pain after this. You can have anything you want! Even if you want to go back to your old home....just please promise to be ours.”

“Go away!” You hissed. You reached for a rock nearby you and threw it at his head.

Papa dodged the throw. Even though it didn’t hit him, he looked beyond pissed. "You little cagna!" he growled. "After all we've done for you...all this preparation and you're still not happy enough? You want to run away continuously and you know what? I'm sick of it. You're not running from me definitely. You're going to change. You will become our Mama!"

You pounded onto the door before you, shaking it to break free.

Papa swooped up from behind you and picked you up, placing you back onto the stone bed.

"Do me a favor and hold still!"

He slammed you onto the bed, clutching your neck.

You gagged as you waved your arms about, pulling onto his to break free. Your eyes whirled around, searching for any other way to freedom.

Papa laughed as tiny shrieks erupted from your throat. "Mi ghuleh, I'm sorry but this is how it must be. The brain must be able to withstand all of the pain to itself. Like I said, just as you prepared your body to lead the way...so we shall lead the way for the mind."

You tempted to fight off your human aside yet they kept screaming for freedom.

“Help me! Someone help me!”

“Now then,” Papa clicked his fingers. “Where was I? Oh yes....mind over body. Body over mind. Wash away all of what is you is now you a new. Now...” He zapped the lighting back onto you, puncturing his claws back into your head.

Your human side roared in fury, wiggling wildly. "I can't, Papa," you sniffed. "I can't be a Mama. I want to be so bad...but I can't! It's too much!"

"That's because you're letting your old self take over too much," Papa huffed. "You warped your body to give access for Lucifer to take over. Now if you want him to give you all what you'll achieve, you must let him access your mind."

You pondered at his words. Access the mind. Mind over body. Body over mind. Now though, instead of physically feeling the pain, you were breaking down mentally from it. If you could just alter the mind like you did with your body...you would be able to achieve a win for this!

You took a deep breath as you concentrated, tempting to tame your human side from wailing once more. You gritted your teeth as you controlled the pain of the zaps, realizing it was what worse when you focused way too much on the head.

Papa snickered as he watched you struggle underneath him. "Doing all right there, mi amore?" he purred.

You nodded, grasping onto his robes for support.

You calmed your mind, focusing on each zap jamming into your brain. Zap. The brain is all right. Zap. I'm in control. Zap. The charges are replenishing me. Zap. I will be reborn as the Queen of Hell after all of this.

Papa grinned as he pressed his claws deeper, enabling the charges to dive into the flesh more. You wiggled your arms at his robes still, tugging and pulling, as if it was your own stress ball to tighten around.

Zap. The lighting is my friend. Zap. It what gives me life. Zap. I am recharging, I am fueling up to take on the future challenges to be Her Lady of the Night.

Surprisingly, an orgasmic moan escaped your lips as the waves of electricity singed into your core, embarking you on a path of pleasure. Of course, you felt tingly right around your lips but this was the pure power of dominance and bliss surging throughout your whole body. With the way Papa had his claws dig in, the power of his lighting and the charges pulse into the nerves, you were somehow turned on by this.

Then again, it could be that your brain was being manipulated by Papa, making you think it was all good. Which in this case, you didn’t mind. With both of your powers, you knew you had to make it out alive in this one. You were so close to victory, you had to go all the way now.

You moaned again, kicking your foot up upon another charge jolting your body.

“Just a couple more shocks and you’ll be free, mi ghuleh,” Papa purred. “And I’m not sorry for making this all feel good. You have to learn how to dual the pain and pleasure as one. It is one of the many ways we practice here.”

You nodded, dripping a tear down your eye.

Papa cackled as he drew close to you and licked it off of your cheek. “Would you like to be shocked anywhere else, love?” he inquired.

You crawled your hands over to your opening, sprawling it out with your fingers. Turning up to Papa, you consented, watching him draw his fingers down to it.

"Oh, mi amore, you shouldn't have," he mewed, patting your folds. "However, since we are on the topic of pain and pleasure..." He propped his clawed nail down your clit, swishing aside the flesh.

You bit your lip as your blood rushed, roaming your feet up in the air. Between the electrical charges and Papa's finger nabbing onto your opening, you couldn't tell whether one was better than the other. One was giving you jolts of adrenaline rush and the other was blooming blisses of satisfaction. Either one was due for a override.

You hummed as the fingers still worked on your clit, poking in and out. Papa leaned himself down to your face, watching it warp from fearful to yearning. You leaned your head back, moaning at his prowess.

Snickering, Papa drew near your head, kissing your lips. You bit back on his harshly, feeling the forcefulness of his tongue thrusting inside your mouth. It explored from around your teeth, dancing with your own tongue and licking up the saliva drooling on your mouth. You were connected to him by a string when he pulled away.

"You taste so delicious, mi amore," Papa sighed, slurping your saliva around. "If only I could imagine when I can officially have you...is when it'll truly be magnifique, your ladyship."

You cooed as you reached your hands up to Papa's robes, pulling him down. "Papa..." you cried, dripping more tears. "Papa..."

The world around you was up to its boiling point. You couldn't hold the zaps in anymore. Your brain felt like it would sizzle out of your head any moment, running around on its own from all the electricity overloading it.

Papa held his hand up, halting. "A few more seconds, love, and then it'll be over," he promised.

He reinserted his finger back inside your hole, swimming away.

You cried in agony, shaking your head and biting your lip, begging for release.

“Papa!” you sniffed, burying your head inside his robes, feeling the energy around you tense up the sweat of your heat accelerating.

Papa slurped his mouth as he pulled out his fingers, watching your juices slime his gloves. “Yes, mi ghuleh,” he purred. “Yess....give yourself to me. To our Dark Father. Be our queen. Forever rule the Underworld with us.”

He deepened his claws further into your head, the voltage of his powers becoming more clashing.

You rolled your eyes to the back of your head as you wailed out a loud scream, mixed of both terror and ecstasy. You gripped onto Papa’s robes to pull him forward, nipping his lips.

Papa giggled as he bit yours back, grabbing your other hand with his as he concentrated the last of his prowess into you.

You could feel yourself nearly becoming one with him, mixing in all of yourselves enclosed together.

And then with the last zap, he flicked his claws out of your head.

You breathed restlessly, paralyzed with your mouth gapped open, drained of the bliss.

You could feel your eyes begin to shut again as previous with the other encounters. You knew though you weren’t done yet. You were far from over. Yet, now it was the proper time to sleep and awaken again, replenished for the new act.

“Rest now, mi amore,” Papa cooed, positioning you on the bed. “Rest...and when you wake up....it’ll be your final task to finally be ours.”

You blinked a tear. So close....so close...

“Thank you, Papa,” you sniffed. You reached out for him. “Please...hold me.”

“Of course,” Papa said, hugging you. “One final time and we’ll have all of eternity to be together.”

He kissed your ear, sang you a lullaby and you fell asleep.


	5. Sweet Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Act is here. And now it's time for you to give it all up to be what they've been waiting for...

One more act and it was over, he promised. One more act and you would get your reward. You would get anything you wanted. Anything to your desire. Anything you could own...it would all be yours.

Yet, what about...Nihil? Wasn't there something in the incantation that talked about that? Never did any of the brothers mentioned him. Was he the final concoction of this all? Were you facing him now?

With so much that happened, you were starting to forget how the incantation went, warping your mind to exhaustion from all the pain you endured.

You woke up with a start regarding about the Golden Goat, seeing you were now in a bedroom. Not on the stone bed Papa left you. A warm, comfy bed with red silky comforter and matching white pillows.

You shook your head as you eyed your surroundings more closely. It seemed to be a master bedroom of some sort, though everything was too dark to tell what was here.

You pondered wildly, wondering if this room would be where you’ll meet your final phase. Whatever that was. You could feel the recoils of the shocks coursing through your body.

Recognition came into mind remembering Nihil’s right hand man, Copia. Was he the last one you were going to meet now? But what about the first verse before his? Nihil had to be meant first! Right?

You grumbled as you laid back, sighing. You got up though upon hearing a knock at the door. You gulped.

The door swung open to reveal a man in a white suit, holding a cane. He wasn't wearing a skeletal like painting as previous with the Papas yet two black dots covered his eyes along with the top of his lips. His dress jacket looked to be made of reptilian skin as the bottom of his pants were of the finest silk (and particularly tight as the pants cling clearly onto his legs). A silver grucifix with red engraving was patched onto the right of his jacket. He wore black leather gloves (which also had the grucifix) matched with a black fedora. On top of his cane was a serpent eating it. He lifted his head up, revealing his two mismatched orbs.

Yup, you thought to yourself. Definitely not Nihil.

"Copia," you said, as he walked into the room. “A pleasure to meet you, Piper of the Rats.”

"Yes, it is me," he said, smiling. He took another step toward you. "Well, to be exact, Cardinal Copia but nonetheless, it's all the same. And now it is time for you....ahhh, shit!"

He fell forward, crashing down to the floor. You worriedly searched over the bed, wondering what the hell he tripped over.

"I'm fine! I'm fine," he said, getting up, brushing himself off. He adjusted his hat and scooted over to the side of the bed, enclosing both hands around the cane.

"Now...it is time for your final phase," he said, bowing before you. He eyed your body, licking his lips. "You will make a great Mama. Especially with a body like this, it'll prove what a excellent example you will be."

You tried to relax yourself. "Cardinal," you said. "Where's Nihil?" While it didn't concern you about meeting Cardinal, it kind of spooked you where Nihil could be. If they were going according by song, Nihil would technically be the one you met next.

"He is what you'll meet at the end, my love," Cardinal said. "Patience. You'll meet him soon."

He glanced over to your head. "How's that little nub Papa did to it doing?"

You nudged it, remembering back what Papa had done. "It's...fine. Still kind of hurting."

"Well, I promise after my act it will be all over," Cardinal said. "You won't suffer any poking, scratching, chomping...you'll wake up anew. And you'll understand why things must be done this way."

You grumbled. "What more do I have to do? Papa said this one was all about altering my mind. And....he kind of did. So...what's this one then?"

Cardinal snickered as he got closer to the bed by your side. "It is the being," he said. “I am going to check on your soul as the final test for today. After that, your confirmation as Mama will begin.”

You raised your eyebrows. “My soul? How is that possible?” You laid a hand on your chest, wondering if it meant...well...

Cardinal chuckled at your naïvety. “Oh no, relax my dear, I’m not going to kill you. That’ll just prove what a waste this has all been. Instead, I’m going to put you to sleep. Then I’ll meet you in your dream to obtain your soul, seeing the final piece that is needed to make you a Mama. After you pass this test, then yes...as still promised...all the hard work is over.”

He reached into his pocket to take out what looked like a pipe flute. “Now, is thou ready for her sleep?”

You nodded, leaning back in your bed.

“Good. Give me a couple seconds and you’ll be knocked out.”

He began to blow into the small flute, tapping each hole to create a melody.

You placed your head into the pillow, closing your eyes. The melody was sentimental, somberly making you drowsy. You felt like you were one with nature, lost in some valley, hearing the waterfalls and animals talk with the sound of butterflies soaring in the air.

Cardinal concentrated onto the pipe, blowing into each note with ease.

Until you turned your head to see...a rat. A huge rat squeaking, sniffing at the comforters on your bed. Then another one hopped up, joining its companion.

“Umm...Cardinal?” you asked, worried.

Cardinal waved his finger up, his eyes closed as he focused on the song.

“Cardinal,” you warned as more rats joined in, now chorusing with the melody of the song. “Cardinal!”

Cardinal opened his eyes and gapped at the sight of an army of rats swarming the bed. “Ahh, fuck, did I play the wrong song?” he inquired, staring at the pipe like it was at fault. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

He then scooted his hands to the rats, flinging then aside. “Get! All of you get! I didn’t mean to call you. Don’t bite her, she’s not the ones you’re after. Go go! Get off!” The rats squeaked, some flung aside from Cardinal’s hand. They then zoomed off, diving down to the floor and taking off to any cover they can find.

“Bunch of rascals,” Cardinal huffed. He took a deep breath and prattled with the pipe’s holes. “Ah, that’s the missing note. Ok, this time...I promise I won’t fuck up.”

He placed his mouth onto the hole and blew away again, creating an even more sentimental tune. The harmony lullabied you to sleep, heavily shutting your eyes.

You laid your head back, feeling calm and quiet. Then, blinking your eyes for the last time, you slept.

\------------

You opened your eyes to see you were in bed....yet you were floating. You could see your body sleeping. You turned to Cardinal, shocked.

“Cardinal?”

Cardinal set aside the flute and watched your body rest in slumber.

“Give it a few minutes and I’ll do my deed,” he said to himself, taking a few steps around the room.

You glanced down to your body, still surprised to see you were able to watch yourself asleep. You looked down to your feet, seeing you were indeed a flying ghost.

Well, this might not be that bad as the rest were, you thought. After all, now that you were out of your body, you couldn't feel a thing. Then again, that's what you said with all the Papas, thinking the pain wasn't bad until...you started screaming. Especially considering the last act nearly breaking you, there was no telling what this one had in store. Were you going to be dipped in some burning hot oil? Be frozen in some icy barren wasteland? Sure, you were a soul but that didn't mean they weren't going to stop giving you pain. Only what pain would this be? They nearly checked off everything they could do. Not to mention, would you still feel the pain in the dream world?

You glimpsed down to see Cardinal was looking up your body up and down. With one hand, he traced your face up to your hair and the other down your chest to your pelvis.

You blushed lightly, almost nearly feeling his actions upon your spirit. "Copia?"

He ignored you as he now eyed it one more time before climbing on it, hovering himself on top.

“Inizia l’Ultima tortures,” he said. And opening his mouth, he flashed a set of two pearly fangs, similar to a rat’s jaw. He flung it down to your neck, chomping hard.

You immediately freaked out, as you could feel the set of razors embedded into your body. You touched your neck, searching for the holes.

Cardinal lingered onto your body for a few more minutes and then released his mouth. He wiped the blood off his lips, licking it off his fingers like icing.

"And now my dear," Cardinal hissed, smiling, looking up to your spirit. "Let us meet in the diner to discuss some...last minute thing."

You blinked your eyes rapidly, confused. And when you opened them up...you were in a diner. It had a bar showcasing broken bottles, plates scattered about, blood on the windows with mysterious messages and rats scurrying around for seconds. Bodies were on the floor, their blood leaking rivers. On the counter top was a plate with some sort of food, all chopped and eerily looking with flesh like parts.

"Care for a piece?"

You winced to see Cardinal sitting down in one of the chairs. He was now dressed in a black leather jacket, matched with black tight pants and gloves. His insignia was still red and silver. His hair was gelled back.

Cardinal picked up one of the plates and walked over to you. "Want a taste?" he asked, stabbing a fork in it and lifting it up for you to bite.

You shook your head wildly, almost gagging.

Cardinal glanced at the plate and picked up the fork, helping himself a piece. “Mmm, what a delicious amuse bouche,” he cooed. “So juicy and...meaty.” He took another piece, licking the bloody syrup drooping down. He then set the plate down, wiping off the blood with a napkin.

"Now then," he said. He glanced up to you. "You're probably wondering...what that bite mark was all about."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well...I'll...be honest with you. It's...venom. A combination of paralysis and...my blood. Demon blood. It'll prevent you from trying to rejoin your body while also readying your body to become Mama. Especially for communions with Satan. Oh boy, we wouldn't want just any regular soul doing that! Woo wee, that'll be a train wreck if we allowed that."

You frowned. "But...why prevent me from rejoining my body?"

"Because....you're denying her."

"Denying...who?!"

"The Mama growing inside you. How so? Well, let's just say with each act, it's becoming a growing trend. First you accept and then you deny and then you accept. And considering you just tried to run away from the last act..."

He "tsk", shaking his head. "We can't allow another incident like that to happen. We need this to be finalized once and for all. We shall break the Mama free of your binding to her. You won't deny her anymore. Let her be free. We shall erase the humanity to make you...immortal."

You touched your chest, terrified. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill me." 

“I’m not,” Cardinal said. "I'm killing the humanity in you. The reason why you keep running away. You do want to be a Mama. I can see it in you. Yet...you fear sorrow for your sins, worry too much about the pain enveloping you as whole. You want to run because you are unsure of the unknown. Now, don't worry. We're not destroying ALL the humanity you have in you. We're just going to make sure that you're going to give your word to us to be our Queen forever."

He reached for a glass on the counter top, swishing the wine around in it before taking a sip. "If you don't mind me asking my dear but...are you afraid to die?"

You took a deep breath. "Well...aren't we all?" you asked, looking to the way he held the fork, ready to stab another piece of food.

"I'm only asking because..." He sighed, glancing down before looking back up to you.

You gulped. "Cardinal...can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What's...going to happen to my body? Is this like some sort of...Nightmare on Elm St. thing? Where what happens here...happens in real life?"

Cardinal stood silent, not bothering to answer.

You took a deep breath, wiping a tear from your eye. "Why...do I have to do this?"

"Because, we're at the end of the line now. You're so close to being a Mama..." He chuckled. "Do you think we'd let you off that easy? Especially now that you made it almost close to the end?"

Your heart stopped, frozen.

"Think on the bright side. You'll be dying for Lucifer. To let him have full control. To be reborn as Mama."

He took another piece of food. "Now do you understand why the duality of pain and pleasure. Warping the body and mind as one. It's not to hurt you. It's to make you better. But your humanity is getting in the way. It's fighting that control. Why you're so scared so much and each time just when you say yes, your human side says no."

Cardinal sighed. "What Papa said...is true. It's so hard for us to find a Mama. Because each woman we try to train through this process...she keeps slipping away. She says she wants to but then she backpedals. Because she is afraid. She doesn't want to be a puppet string pulled by Lucifer. The body and blood are the holes upon which he warps the brain and being to become his to take. Which is why we...create all those markings you see each of us do. I'm not even alone on injecting the demon blood. The Papas have also infected some of their demon blood onto their weapons too to infest into you. Though the Acts are mostly why most women...die upon trying to make it pass the First and Second's Acts."

He turned over to you and snatched your chin to meet his eyes, glowing yellow. “Papa should've really locked you into amnesia but he was afraid to because he didn't want you to forget everything. I don't want to you either. I don't want to strip all of the humanity out of you...But I’m afraid, my dear, certain measures must be taken. We can't afford for you to deny it once more. You’re so close now...we've been alone all these years, waiting for our mother's love...but..."

He turned around and reached into his coat pocket to reveal a giant ebony blade, ready to swipe at your neck.

You prepared to run away yet you noticed your body was locked into submission. It was stiffed, like a corpse. The venom, you thought. It's...making me feel....paralyzed.

Your mind raced with panic. Oh great, not only now we're you fucked if you tried to get back into your body but even as a SOUL, you were screwed too. No matter what card you would play next, Cardinal could easily just bash it away. And who knew how much power he held in this world.

Cardinal scrapped the blade against your head. "I did promise that you wouldn't feel any more poking, scratching or none the matter," he said. "Well...the first few seconds...and after that...we'll see where it goes..."

He released your chin upon hearing a giant boom. You looked up, wondering where it was coming from.

"But I only did this because she's so close," Cardinal snapped.

The boom exploded, this one even louder.

"All right, fine, fine!" he huffed, rolling his eyes.

You frowned at him. Cardinal grumbled as wobbled over to the windows.

"As requested by the First," he said. Another boom ignited. "And the Third," he growled, rolling his eyes. "I...am giving you a last chance to...have your freedom if you want to."

You blew a raspberry, flabbergasted. "What?!"

"No, they have a point," Cardinal said. "I...we all got desperate. We all wanted to rush in, to hurry you along to make it to the top though...come to think of it...once this is done, it's done. We won't be doing this anymore for a long time. In fact, we...don't even know what you'll be."

He rubbed his hands uneasily. "You...will be the first Mama to ever come out of this. And once we unleash her....we won't know...what is to stay and what of you will go."

He walked over to the door, opening it. "If you wish to run one more time, now's your chance. All of what you had gone through we'll be erased. You won't even remember us. You'll return back to the human life you knew."

He motioned you to come over to the door.

You took a peek what it showed and your heart dropped. It was scenes of your human life. Your family. Your friends. The people who love you back home...are you going to give up your life just for these bastards to turn you into something evil?

Your heart clenched, remembering that stupid book. The one your sister brought home. The one where the trouble all began.

Come to think of it, out of all the people you criticized for reading it, you were being a total hypocrite! You remembered scolding your oldest sister not to scare you about it, how later on you just denied all what was said was a total time waster. And you picked it up, read the incantation and now was paying the consequences of it.

You felt more tears draining down your face. Your mind became conflicted. You knew you were so close. You could feel the Mama wanting to be released. You could feel her power within you ready to bloom, ready to face all to be thrown at you.

Yet...was that why you kept trying to run away? Because you were human? Because you knew a part of you...would never return to this. You would never see this again.

You glanced to Cardinal, admiring all of what you were now, realizing his foolishness. 

It was no wonder why each Papa had been so slow in his undoing of you. They wanted to take their time to appreciate your human beauty. They were so unsure of what you’ll be when you become a Mama. No wonder they were so intent on making sure you would pass. They hoped the humanity in you would surpass into something great they hoped was for a good sacrifice.

"I...should have never read that damn book," you sniffed.

Cardinal cleared this throat. "Don't get me wrong...you'll still be human...but you won't feel sorrow for sinning. You won't fear anything, you won't cry at pain...but in order to do that..."

"I know," you said. "You...have to kill...my humanity."

You slumped your body to the wall, still debating. You then raised your hands to your face, crying.

Cardinal gave you a hug, not knowing what else to do. "I know it's difficult. And...I apologize for some of what...I said. I...forget...we we're once human too. We sacrificed ourselves to become better than what we are. And the same is happening to you. Only...we're just afraid...all this preparation...and what if you aren't what we expected? Though, I guess in the end, we will just have to make the best of it."

"In a way I don't want to because...if I go back....I'll just return to being little sis again. How all those things people say about that book...how I can prove it being right...but if I do...I'll forget all this...and...I already made a promise. I promise to do whatever it was to get to what I want. Yet...I'm afraid you guys won't keep to yours."

"Well, we made it this far, I don't think we would do something like that," Cardinal said.

"Then again..." A crooked smile lifted up on your face. "Like you said...I made it this far. Why should I give up now? Or...you're the one who wants to give up on me!"

In a flash, you turned around to lift up a butter knife, ready to stab Cardinal in the arm yet he caught you right at the good moment.

He stared to the knife then to you. Then he noticed the change. How happy you were. How you were ready for him to hurt you. You wanted the pain again. You wanted to be pleasured. For the moment he switched the knife around to aim at your neck, your eyes pleaded with lust, ready to take the dive.

"So...you're ready to.....die?" he snickered.

You nodded. "Do whatever it is to make me immortal. I'm not stopping here. If I have to have a million rats eat my flesh alive...then so be it!"

"That...actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Cardinal said, pulling out his flute, beginning to play it again.

The tune he played was a bit faster, a bit more...ominous and dark. As if calling to someone to hurry. Calling for someone to induce pain. To quickly run. It was like...the sound he just played now. The one with the rats.

Suddenly, a swarm of them appeared, all pouncing onto your body. They bit down onto your skin, ripping away the flesh to reveal blood gushing down. Another one chomped onto your head, ramming its teeth down from the peak of your nose to the holes, shredding the meat to brittle. Your body was literally decomposing, being chopped up and flushed out.

You grinned and giggled like a school girl. All the pain you held in your body now from their tiny teeth...it was just so thrilling. You weren't even feeling your body. You were just feeling...alive. Exciting. At this point in time, pain was just pleasure. And pleasure was pain. You had dual the two as one. 

"Go ahead and have it all," you cackled, flinging some of the rats in the air in joy. "Go ahead and have all of my humanity!"

The rats squeaked and began to chew, sucking up any blood leaking from your vessels.

"Do you mind if I have a piece?" Cardinal inquired, waving the knife away.

You shook your head. "Take all of me if you have to. I...need...to be free."

Cardinal's eyes widen at what you said, realizing...the process was nearly there. In a rush, he swiped the knife at your neck and soared his fangs down on the wound, drinking up the blood and swapping it with more demon venom.

You wrapped your arms around his head, moaning wildly. "Oh, Cardi, don't stop sucking," you cooed. "It feels...so good."

Cardinal snapped his fingers to stop the rats and he chomped on other areas of your body, pumping in more blood he could produce.

Euphoria danced inside you, your eyes wildly swinging away, your body spasming. The blood inside you shrieked for joy, the body screeching in delight, your brain roaring for orgasm and your being...your spirit felt fulfilled. The Mama in you was unfolding.

The blood in you was ice cold, as if it was liquid nitrogen pouring inside. You did shiver a couple times but you had too much fun enjoying the injured neck, you imagined it to be feeling fresh like an ice cube on a hot summer day body.

Cardinal pulled away and licked off the blood. "Now, my dear Mama," he said. "We need...to do one more thing. And then...you'll be free."

"And what would that be?"

"Give me one moment."

He took you outside and then disappeared.

You skipped along the road before you, drunk with lust. You fell down on the road, far hammered. You didn't care what had happened to your outside body, how broken, brittle, damaged it would look. All you cared was for your own selfish rapture. 

There was a loud neigh behind you. You turned around to see Cardinal on a white horse. The white horse clopped its feet, ready to stomp.

You smiled, knowing what was to come. This was it. The final step in getting rid of your humanity.

And the human side in you still wanted you to run. How when you accepted the cuts in your bath, you screamed. How when you wanted to be whipped, you howled in pain. How when you were trying your best to withhold the charges inside you, you ran away, fearing for your life. Yet, the human side was just a tiny noise to you. You stopped her from attempting to run away. For you had too much fun being a Mama, it was even wonderment if you were....human.

You looked back at the horse, thundering dangerously nearer to you. It snorted heavily, its hooves clopping on the ground to create marks. It’s intent burned with desire to stomp you.

Cardinal took hold of the reins in his hands, steadying the beast.

You attempted to get up but yipped as you tripped, falling to the ground. The horse neighed angrily, seeing its opportunity now to crush you apart.

It ran over to you and raised one of its hooves and stomped onto your back, cracking your spine.

You screeched in trauma, terrorized by the newfound feeling of your flesh pounded, your blood vessels exploded and your bones shattered. It felt so real...like you were human. Your soul was being stripped.

You turned around to eye the bruise, eyeing it. You took a deep breath.

Cardinal held the reins back, fearing he had...hurt you too much.

You shook your head. "No!" you begged. "Hurry! Before she...comes back."

Cardinal nodded and let go of the reins.

The horse snorted and smashed its hoof onto your back repeatedly.

You screeched as the flesh rattled again, roaring at the soul to run away. You rattled your body, trying to fight off the new pain and even the new worriment juggling in your mind.

The humanity in you was quivering with uncertainty. You felt really horrified now. Would you even...remember anything at all? Was your humanity all going to be gone? We're you going to be some sort of evil undead lady with withered skin and bones?

The horse went for another blow. And another. It kept beating you until you submitted. Until you obeyed. Until you finally released all of Mama, for her to control your body.

You took deep breaths as the horse did this, trying to keep the pleasure in. You weren't going to let your humanity get to you again. Nope. Not this time.

"Once more," you breathed, feeling your human side begin to dwindle. She screeched, cried, begged for you to run away. Were you really that fucked up to let them do this to you? To wash away your soul to turn into something inhuman?

And with one final stomp to you, you echoed in victory, for the human in you screamed upon the final blow to her, disconnecting the human you had once known inside you.

Cardinal pulled the reins back. "Whoa, steady there," he said. "I think she had enough now. I'll take it from here." He patted the horse's mane and got off.

He walked over to you and picked you up, leaving you dangling in his arms.

"(Y/n)?" he soothed. "Are...you still there?" 

Your body stiffened, unable to move. You glanced up at him in confusion, all worn out from the duality. You just nudged your head against his shoulder, breathing deeply.

Cardinal grinned and kissed your head. "You did it," he said. "You...finally did it."

He began to walk as your mind tried to see where you were going next. You tiredly saw yourself back in the bedroom, looking where your body was. And someone right beside it.

It was a creature. A humanoid monster standing near it. The creature had a silver mask on with horns, glaring at your body. It stood near it, guarding near the door in case someone entered.

Cardinal placed you down on top of the body. "Err...thanks for protecting in case anyone interrupted," he said to the creature. "Go and tell Papa to get it ready."

You clawed at his blazer, not wanting him to go.

"Shh, it's ok," Cardinal said, kissing your head. "Rest one final time...and you'll know...you passed."

You muffled. "I...don't want you to go..."

Cardinal snickered. "You're going to a better place now...you're finally free, Mama. Go now and...celebrate." He kissed you on the head. 

The world went dizzy and you fell into total darkness, waving your hand until...your eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Might have to do some grammar/editorial changes later on to each chapter just to make sure everything is aligned. Especially Cardinal's part was a little hard to do since there were too many ideas to go with and unsure which one to do. Plus I didn't want to delay this chapter more than it should've been.) (Also fun fact: this was going to be a separate one shot story of reader encountering Cardinal in a nightmare. Not sure if that's still a possibility but it's a fun idea).
> 
> Inizia l’Ultima tortures-The Last Torture begins


	6. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation begins...

Where am I? you thought as you woke up in the darkness. Where am I?

You felt cold, lonely and desolated. A world full of barren, icy temperatures, forgotten and empty. The world before you still laid pitch black, never knowing where you were.

All of what you had endured was crumbling down on you. All the scars of the First's knife cuts singed with gasps of life, the Second's whips of welt burning, the Third's shocked whirl of the brain and your being...the being choked out of life by Cardinal's chomp. This...this was it. IT HAD TO BE IT.

Your mind swirled in dizziness, confused, dazed by the darkness laid before you. And you were still completely naked, stripped not only of your clothes but of your mentality and physicality. The blood you lost, the body slit open, the brain jumbled, the being sleepy...all once more tired by the Papas' and Cardinal's actions.

Suddenly, you saw light. A warm, glowing light. It sparkled before you like a beacon of hope. You dove toward it, running as fast as you could. You reached your hand to it, as if you could swipe it in your grasp.

You stopped as you neared to it, smiling at the light. The light twinkled and danced around you, echoing happy thoughts and giggles.

You glanced to see an altar before you with a stone slab. Written in the slab was wide bold letters reading:

And so it is written here upon the Morningstar that: HE IS  
HE'S THE SHINING AND THE LIGHT WITHOUT WHOM I CANNOT SEE  
AND HE IS  
INSURRECTION, HE IS SPITE, HE'S THE FORCE THAT MADE ME BE  
HE IS

The slab had a golden plate beneath the lyrics:  
Nostro dis pater, nostr' alma mater

You chuckled as you glanced up to the light now facing you. The light swayed around before zooming closer to you. A voice spoke:

"Would thou like to be Nos Regina De Inferna?"

It was a voice of life, of pleasure, of magical mysteries ready to delve into you. It spoke softly, as if to comfort a child.

"Yes," you hissed, smiling wickedly. "Yes....yes...YES!"

You started bowing before the light. "Yes! Please, make me Queen! I want to have power. I want to rule over the world. I want to have it all. I give my body and mind up for yours to control. Please, anything, I'll do! I will sin in your honor, Dark Father. Please....let me do what thou wants me to do with my body and mind to plunder all those who wrong us. Please! Please!"

You began to cry and chant, repeatedly. Your mind was unstable, your body yearning for his touch. You laid down to your knees, drooling tears.

A hand curled upon your chin, titling it up. You glimpsed to see it appeared to be faint, as if part of some void. The hand rotated you up to see a dark figure. The dark figure opened its mouth:

"With Thy Body and Thy Mind now to be One, Thou Is Thine Queen of Hell. Hail, Unholy Mother. Hail, Babylonian Lady of the Night. Hail, the Lilithian Princess. Go now. Thou must meet Thy Papa who will Heal Thee to be One."

The light beamed brightly and you sang, waving your arms up, embracing its warmth and shine. "Hail! Hail!" you yelped. "Hail, me, Dark Father. Hail! Hail! All will hail before me!"

Within the light's burning beacon, you closed your eyes, feeling whole.

\-------------

When you woke up this time, you felt alive. Empowered. Immortal. Wise. As if you had been washed of all the sorrows and guilt you held inside yourself. To become greater than what your humanity could provide.

You saw that you were in the bedroom still yet you could hear commotion outside. Only, it was full of cheers and laughter. Glasses clinked and shouts were boomed, commemorating about what a glorious day it was.

You picked your head up and got up from the bed, peeking outside the door. There appeared to be some sort of hallway, all decorated in golden lights and shining interior. The rug was composed of the finest luxurious silk.

Walking down it, you tried to track where the sounds were coming from. You stopped though as you noticed a wardrobe with a huge sign on it. WEAR THIS, it commanded.

You opened the doors to see a set of a dress before you. It was (f/c) and adorned in richest gowns material. Slipping it on, you peered to see a pair of shoes standing next to the wardrobe. You put those on and then scanned around, wondering where you had to go next.

Baaa!

Startled, you winced and glimpsed to see...a goat.

A goat standing before you, moving its head side to side. It had a golden mane, shining brilliantly. It clopped its silver hooves onto the carpet.

You raised an eyebrow. "Nihil?"

The goat baaed and turned away from you, walking off.

"Hey! Wait!"

You followed the goat walked down the hallway. You brushed pass pictures of all different figurines, of people dancing, singing, laughing...not giving a care in the world. Some even had fights, with more drunk people cheering on who the winner would be.

You came across what appeared to be another set of double doors. The goat pushed one of the doors open and entered inside. You neared your ear to hear the chanting coming from there. With one push of your hand, your eyes dazzled before the scene.

It was a party. People dressed in masks and dresses, suits, costumes....all roaring with laughter and cheers as they raised their glasses. They boomed at the music playing on the speakers, some dancing to it, swaying around. People were also touching one another, some couples kissing and others grabbing each other by the shoulders, laughing crazily, drunken with euphoria.

You eyed around the crowd, wondering where the goat went. That goat had to be Nihil. It was no coincidence. Even if he wasn't a goat, finding Nihil here would've been the easiest needle in the haystack.

He was an old guy. Probably having a long raggedy beard with musky, stanched hair. And his hands, all wrinkled and suckered. His eyes full of misty orbs, perhaps close to not seeing. Robes in the golden glamour of all vestments he could be in. And his voice, wise and craggy.

He was probably the one conducting this party, the one creating all the laughs and cheers.

Shoot, you wouldn’t be surprised if this guy was Satan himself...or had Satan inside him. This man was the king of all the Papas. He was the beginning of a hierarchy of evilness.

You scanned around the people, seeing a mixture of all kinds of ages around you. You then peered to see what could’ve been Nihil.

You treaded over to it. “Nihil?"

He seemed to be sitting down in some chair, chattering around. Upon closer inspection though, it was just some old man in a black suit, laughing as he sat down with his friends, telling jokes.

You stomped your foot, paranoid. Well, it was close enough.

“Are you looking for me, your ladyship?"

You turned around to see a man, dressed in a white suit, holding a glass in his hand. His face paint was as eerily similar to the other Papas you met however...it strangely wasn't as crazed as the first two. His was adjacent to the Third's yet below on his mouth were teeth marks. His hair was short, with fuzzy black strands ready to grow. His face was so young, as if he was still in his years of adult youth. He smiled happily, like he was greeting an old friend. His eyes twinkled one green and one a hazy blue...this was indeed Nihil.

You blinked your eyes rapidly, shocked by his appearance. "Nihil?" you inquired, still flabbergasted.

Nihil nodded. "It is an honor to meet you, Her Highness." He took your hand and kissed it, bowing before you. "It has been too long since I've had a chance to meet Her Elegance."

Your cheeks blushed. Aside from all the other Papas you met along with Cardinal...Nihil was such a gentleman. He wasn't trying to be scary, dominant or threatening. He was a man of chivalry, presenting himself with such high class and intelligence, you wondered if he even was...human. How could he look so...perfect? Even with that darn skeletal mask painted face...he was so handsome. Where was the old, cranky man the book claimed him to be?

Nihil grinned at your ever growing gapped face, amazed by his appearance. "Oh, Our Nocturnal Princess, surely do you not remember the tremendous trials you have faced to get here? Do you know now why I am the proper reward you will find at the end of the road?"

You nodded. "It's understandable why now...why I was pushed so much. Why I'm meeting you now...you're so...."

"Shh," Nihil said, putting a finger to your lips. "No, my lady. I am not perfect. You are. I just...try to be." He chuckled, waving his hand. "After all, I must be dressed in the best to show Her Royalty the greatness of the life before her now. This the reward you will receive forever in our kingdom."

"Is that why you're...not as old as foretold in the song?" you asked, sheepishly.

"Indeed, it is why," Nihil said. "What you see before me is...my younger days. I was once known to be....Papa Emeritus Zero. Nihil though is indeed my true persona, the one I conjured as time raced to me. I am older than what I appear to be. I am wiser than what I think to be. Like I said...this is what I just assemble in to honor Her Ladyship with all what she will get. However, if Her Elegance wants, I can show my...true appearance."

"Oh...umm...sure. I...would like to know what His Darkness looks like. After all, I need to know what he would look like so I may offer my Royalty to him, should he you know...ever need it."

Nihil nodded. "Give me a moment, my lady." He snapped his fingers and he transformed to a old man, adorned in golden robes. He was what as you pictured him to be: with the musky hair, the wrinkled skin, the aging eyes...with the light flashing around him, glowing brightly, you were still shocked at his appearance.

Nihil grinned. "You see now why I revert to my...younger days? It is not a proper appearance to give Her Majestic her needs. It is why I must become Zero to show her the honor of such a sacrifice she has made with her body."

You shrugged. "Oh, Papa...I prefer you anyway you want. Whether you are Nihil or Zero...I could care less. Thank you though! It is a nice gesture to greet me."

Nihil giggled. "Of course. Whatever you want me to be...I will be your Papa, Zero or Nihil anytime. Now then...are you ready for....the Bonding?"

You took a deep breath. "Yes, Papa...lead me the way." You clutched your hands. "I am ready....to claim my title."

Nihil took your hand. "I will lead the way." He then took you away from the crowd, walking over to what appeared to be the stage of the hall. He walked you up the platform and then stood in the center

"If I have your attention, please," Nihil spoke, loudly and booming. "I am presenting Her Vileness...our Mama. After years of waiting, we finally have found her. Today is her coronation. Honor, cheer...praise for her hard work she has done. For the moment when she will reach for the corsair and crown...you will all look upon her with Highness. She has completed all of the Acts to get here. Please, join us for such a celebration! Join us to honor Our Lady." He turned to you. "Will Thou Ladyship accept Her Confirmation?"

You nodded, dropping to your knees. "Present me, Papa! Present me....crown me as the Queen!"

Papa then waved both of his hands up, beginning his speech. A person appeared behind you, waving a thurible around you. Papa instructed you to face the audience. You turned over to them, smiling at the people 

"festeggiamo oggi  
festeggia la nascita di nostra madre  
possa lei nutrirci con amore  
possa abbracciarci con il suo tocco freddo  
possa accompagnarci nell'ombra  
possa lei per sempre  
sii la nostra regina  
nella casa del nostro oscuro padre

He then threw his hands higher into the air:

"viva la nostra regina  
la nostra regina dell'inferno  
Nostra Principessa di Lilith  
Nostra signora Babilonese di la note  
lei è  
La Donnaccia  
Jezebel!  
Rise!"

The people began to scream, roaring for your ordination. "Hail our Unholy Matron! Hail, the Queen!"

“Mama, kiss me, for I your son have been a bad boy," one of the spectators said. "I will be cherished by your poisonous kiss to inflict pain onto others just as you suffered."

"Mama, let me be embraced by your motherly hugs," a woman said. "For I hope to be like you one day, to be wrapped around by men and be swarmed with the desires of materialism. I, your daughter, will be honored to be hugged to encourage such riches of fame."

"Mama, let me suck from thy bosom of milk. I will be pleased to pleasure Her Ladyship so when I taste thy Milk of Magic, I will be honored to sin in her everlasting beauty."

You smiled widely as you felt more of their cheers and cries sing into your ears, feeling so ecstatic. A man had come over to you, holding a crown and corsair. You ignored the man as you had too much fun giggling as you waved your arms wide, ready to accept their love. Everyone wanted you, everyone loved you. How could you not deny them? "I confirm then!" you screamed. "I confirm myself to all of you. I will be your Mother. You will all be my Children. I am your Queen....Mama Emeritus!"

At that moment, you hollered as you felt Papa's hands gnash onto your body. There was a glowing light fuming around you, searing you. You looked down to see all the wounds, the whips, the slashes, the marks...all were being sowed up, the flesh sewing together. Your mind was also healed, worry free of all what you had thought about your family, the worries you had of journeying on with this, your soul cleansed with accepting what you were now. You reached your hands out to feel something clasping onto them and placed somewhere. There was a jab of something plundered into your eye and you tumbled back, transfixed. You felt unholy though. You had officially become a Mama.

"Thy Bonding is done," Zero said, pulling his hands away. "I brand Her Excellence. From this day forward, it is Her Lady's Day. Let us celebrate now. Hail to the Queen!"

You opened your eyes to see your hands were clutching onto the corsair. You turned to see it was a golden rod with a snake's head, with ruby red eyes (A/n: can be styled to however you want it as well). You touched your head to feel a crown, shaped in a mixture between a mitre and tiara. And you looked below you to see yourself dressed in the most beautiful vestments. It was adorned in colors that you loved, jeweled in the most dazzling gems and silkiest cloth that softly touched your skin.

You gasped, realizing how gorgeous you were. "I did it," you whispered to yourself. "I'm...pretty."

You were then ambushed by millions of people as they all began to touch you, some hugging, some kissing and some grabbing areas you knew your human side would object to being touched. You didn't care though. You loved the attention. You loved all the gifts being shoved in your face, all the jewelry, diamonds, money, drinks, food...all just meant for you.

"Mama! Here, your daughter has made cookies for Her Loveliness to eat," a woman said, shoving a cookie in your mouth.

"Mama! Look, your son has a dress for you to try on," a man said.

You chuckled as you danced through the crowd, grabbing every item you can. "I'll take that. And that. And that. Also that. Plus that," you sang, snatching anything you can. "Oh, what's this? Mmm, nice drink. Give me a bottle of it."

You surprisingly even went up to some platform, dancing away to the crowd. You took a hold of some pole and danced around it, giggling and smiling. You grinned at the spectators' eyes as they hungrily still reached for you, wanting their Mother's touch. You were the pure center of attention.

You eyed over to Zero standing away from the other platform, smiling.

Thank you, you mouthed to him. Thank you for making me realize what I was meant to be. Thank you for keeping your promise. Thank you now that I'm....free.

Zero shook his head. No, thank you, he said. Thank you for giving yourself to us. We now have someone to love and cherish forever. You will be a great Queen, Mama...and mate. He winked.

"Mama! Quickly, let us show you your new quarters."

You turned around to see a creature that looked like the one you saw with Cardinal. Only it was female. The creature bowed before you and motioning you to follow her. You did so and ventured out from the party. You went over to some hallway and went inside a room, seeing it was a huge bedroom, with a king sized bed, decorated in the style you liked, the TV stretched in so many inches you don't even know how long it was, the fridge full of food, a pet bed that you were sure could fit any animal, the lights hung up to illuminate the room, the closet full of clothing, all the shoes you could try, the box full of jewelry, the drawers full of makeup of every brand, the bookcase of all books...

You blinked rapidly. "Is this what is all offered to me?" you asked the creature.

The creature shook her head. "This is just partly what Papa has installed to be built. There is much more to come to honor Her Elegance. We're in the midst of building a hot spa and massage center just for you but we're just trying to find room in the monastery. Which is why Papa had this made in the meantime." She walked over to a door and opened it, presenting a bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a giant tub with a showerhead, a mirror full of light bulbs and a basket case full of body products you could pick out.

"Wow," you said. "That's...quite impressive. Oh, and you..."

"I am your ghuleh, Your Ladyship. I will be honored to be your servant. Just as Papa has his Ghouls as his loyal subjects and members, we ghulehs, serve to be your equal half to them. Though, unfortunately, I am the only ghuleh to be known but we hope to find more soon."

She snapped her fingers. "One more thing, Your Ladyship. The window to your room showcases the garden outside." She quickly walked over to it and shelfed the curtains, displaying the green lush of the grass growing with flowers all bloomed and herbs scaling up the church's walls. A fountain brewed water with a tiny Ghoul statue holding up a jar flowing down the water.

You gasped. "Oh my..."

"We want you to feel at home with this. We want you to feel comfortable as possible. Your job is just to be a Mother to us all. To give her guidance and show her Unholy Affection to those who need it."

You clasped your hands, rubbing them together. "They weren't kidding when they said I'd get everything," you said, happily.

The ghuleh nodded. “Her Honor must be cherished with vanity. It is a sin all Sisters and ghulehs look up to in her Mama. You will do great in presenting it to us. As our Papa demonstrates His Devotion and all of His Pride before Lucifer, our Mama portrays Her Selfishness and Pleasures to twine with his, to showcase this to the Witches who ask for Her Loyal Protection.”

You smiled, still swishing around the new cassock you wore. “A life of pleasure huh? Ahh...” You giggled. “And that is all what Her Honor does?”

“Yes,” the ghuleh said. “We do ask for Her Advice but do not worry about all the work. Papa will take care of that unless you want to be involved in such projects. Her Motherly Touch is all what we want.”

You turned over to the large mirror in the corner and gasped in shock, seeing the new skeletal paint you had of your own now. Along with the pink orb Papa had punched in your eye.

“Holy shit, I'm fucking hot," you said, tossing and turning your head to examine your face.

There was a knock on the door. “Is Her Loveliness available to speak to?”

The ghuleh walked over to the door and opened it. A Ghoul peeked his head inside. “Her Ladyship, pardon me but I must ask as requested by the Papas, will Her Royalty meet them over for a lovely dinner?”

You giggled. “Why of course. I will be glad to attend.”

The Ghoul lend his hand out the door. “This way, Her Ladyship.”

You followed him down a hallway over to another door. He opened it and motioned his hand inside. “The Papas are waiting.”

You walked inside and the Ghoul shut the door.

Before you was all the Papas and Cardinal, staring at you intensely. Their fingers wavered crazily, ripen with claws ready to attack. And their eyes, thirsty for domination, the blue misty orbs glowing evilly. You could’ve heard a slick swish of their tongues inside their mouths.

You knew what they wanted. You decided to play along though.

“Hello, boys,” you said, walking over to them. “I heard you wanted to meet me for dinner. The question is, where’s the dinner?”

The Third smiled as he treaded towards you. “My dear, you ARE the dinner.”

The Second snarled as he pushed his brother aside. “Excuse my brother for such rudeness but I think he means to say my Queen, we...would love to be endured in Her Highness’s grace. It is our gift to you after such hardships. Please, let us repent by giving Her Loveliness our affection.”

The First walked over to you and bowed down. “Of course, if Her Royalty wishes not to be with us, we understand. We will honor Her choice.”

A couple seconds passed before Cardinal gasped, realizing it was his turn to say something. “Oh, umm...no matter what her choice is, we will guide...Her Ladyship to victory with us.” He bowed too, giving an uneasy smile hoping he didn’t fuck it up.

You nodded and waved your arms in the air. “You men have showed me the way to the life of everlasting ecstasy. I will welcome you all to Her Motherly Touch. Honor your Mama. Come here so you may repent in Her Loving Arms.”

Your eyes widen as you felt frozen hands clasp on your shoulders.

“Then we will be glad to do so,” Zero said. “Let us give Mama all our undying devotion.”

You turned around to see Zero with another changed appearance. His hair was longer and the skeletal marks on his face were slathered freshly. The clothes he wore had now morphed into a black collared shirt and pants. Around his neck, he wore a grucifix, shined ebony.

Zero smiled, his eyes glowing with lust. “Just sit back and relax, my Queen,” he growled. “We’re going to take good care of you now.”

The next thing you knew, you were covered with some sort of cloth around your eyes and pulled away. You landed in some sort of bed, your wrists and ankles being pinned down.

You shook yourself to feel who was around you. One of the hands was changed to a silky glove feel and another was plain with skin.

“Oh Queen, would you like to be pinned as we torture you or would you like to join in on the fun?”

You shrugged. “I mean I kind of wouldn’t mind seeing who I’m going against but I suppose this is fine too...”

You could hear heads turn to one another. "Well, we will do what we can. Do not fear to ask us anything though. We will honor you with whatever you want."

You felt a finger begin to work its way onto your robes, pulling them down. The finger then entered inside of your opening, feeling yourself swallow in the leathered glove. You took a deep breath as the finger twirled itself around to another swishing your folds. You mewed, wrestling your arms around.

Someone chuckled. "Does Her Loveliness enjoy the touch of such a hard, tight material wrapped in her grand entrance?"

You bit your lip, whining a low shriek.

Another set of hands roamed onto your breasts with similar leathery touch. The other propped your body up and rimmed your rectal hole, causing you to yip upon the sudden intrusion.

All as the leathered hands invaded your holes, the silky and naked ones glided across your body, one full of warmth and softness and the other cold and rigid. The silky fingers stopped at your clit, circling away. The naked hands explored your neck down to your chest, pressing firmly with pointed claws.

You tempted to swing your legs upon their touch onto you but they locked you still down on them. You emitted a cry, drawing a small tear down your cheek.

"Aww, our Mama's crying. Let us stop now. She is yearning to be free. Would you like to be so, our Queen?"

You nodded, shivering.

"Well, now, let's get off of her. I'm sure she's...well prepared now..."

You blushed widely as you could feel your womanhood expand and drip with wetness, sensing what he meant by that.

The cloth was removed from your sight and you looked up to see the First staring at you in awe. He was removed of his robes, now dressed in his black cassock alone, quivering with desire as he glared at you up and down.

You smiled as you sat up, seeing the First drool, smacking his lips to control himself. "I'm guessing.....thou would like to have me?" you asked.

The First nodded.

You opened up your arms. "Then come embrace your Mother's love."

The First leaned toward you and right as he almost nearly hugged you, you grabbed onto his head and pushed it down to your opening. You positioned him so his mouth laid on your folds as his nose hit your clit. "Go ahead," you consented. "Receive all of Her Affection."

The First wasted no time licking away. He bobbed his nose to stimulate your clit as his tongue dived into your hole, slurping up all of your love onto him. He occasionally gave it a kiss, raking his teeth on the skin. "Your love is so sweet, my Queen," he purred. "I will cherish this act forever. For I was the first to kiss my Queen's love."

You focused on positioning yourself on him. “Mmm, what a good boy you are.” You aligned your legs as far as possible, wanting to crush his head with them but you figured Papa would need air to breathe.

Papa slithered his tongue back inside, hitting your sensitive folds.

You cried as you then pulled away from him. Laying on your back, you motioned Papa to climb on top.

The First hastily opened his cassock and dropped his pants and underwear, revealing his shaft before you.

Stretching your legs wider, you eyed with desire as he jammed himself into your hole. You then enclosed them around his back, locking him in.

Thrusting himself in and out, the First took his sweet time, pleasuring you. Sometimes, he rammed himself fast and he would occasionally slow himself down, purring heavily.

You would grip onto his neck and back, clawing sharply into them. You also gave him a couple kisses, a “Mama’s Token Of Love” as you mewed to him.

You adored the First’s sweetness to you. It was as how he had been upon his first Act with you. Rough but soft.

You felt yourself tighten around the First’s cock, almost close to unleashing yourself. The First stopped upon seeing you were nearly close. He then looked up as if seeing someone who would overpower him.

You turned around to see the Second glowering. Like the First, he was stripped of his robes but now in his under collared shirt and pants. Unlike the First, he seemed ready to tear you apart, whether you wanted it or not.

You smiled haughtily. “If thou wants his Mama’s Embrace, then thou must obey, yes?”

The Second growled but nodded.

You waved your hand to the First to get off of you and teasingly pushed your ass up against the Second. “Well, are you going to take it?”

Grinning widely, the Second lifted himself on the bed, heaving you down, unzipping his pants and jutting himself against you. You squealed as your claws ripped the bed’s seams.

The First worriedly glanced at you and frowned at the Second.

“Don’t worry,” you said, shooing him away. “Your Mama will be ok.”

The First scooted off the bed, allowing you to be with the Second.

As with his Act, the Second was furious. He drove his shaft in and out thunderously, never minding the sounds you squelched. He clutched on your wrists, slamming his body on top of you.

You squealed as your hole clenched onto his cock, eyes widening at the enlargement of either him growing bigger or just trying to stretch you out. You would glance up at him with pleading eyes yet he refused to give into you as he snarled and bit onto your neck, latching on.

“Oh fuck!” you moaned, his cock hitting your G spot.

The Second huffed and you glanced up at him to give him a kiss.

Suddenly, he was shoved off of you, falling to the floor. You blinked rapidly as you eyed the Second getting up, hissing at the new intruder on the bed.

“May I receive her Mama’s Token Of Affection?”

You glimpsed to see The Third before you now. He was dressed in a suit, completed with a black blazer, white shirt and black pants. His hair was fluffy but pampered to both sides of his head. You glanced to see the silky gloves he wore and the purple insignia on his blazer.

You smiled, crawling over to him. “You would have to wait your turn again,” you cooed over to the Second, watching him glare at his brother.

The Third had his trousers unbuckled already, sitting comfortably as he waited for you to position yourself on him. You sat down on him, swinging each leg around his back.

Once you aligned yourself with him, you and him took turns thrusting upon each other. Mostly you did all the work as Papa would laid back with his hands holding himself up, watching you weave up and down on his instrument.

You moaned blissfully into his face, holding onto him as you would lick his ear, whispering naughty words.

“Oh, Mama, you’re such a beautiful Queen,” Papa purred, scaling his talons around your hair and head, massaging. “And we are in your servitude. We will obey Her Word. For her pleasure. You must have every girl jealous of you now.”

“Yes,” you whimpered. “Yesss...” You mewed as his touch roved over to your breasts, kissing them and licking your areolas as one hand grasped onto your neck. "Fuck me, Emeritus. I need you to fulfill me whole."

You mashed your mouths against each other, battling each other's tongues for domination.

“Erm, I think it’s my turn now.”

Papa hissed as you rolled your eyes, knowing he too, was going to be envious now.

“Relax, Papa, you will have your turn again,” you hummed, kissing his head and now turning to Cardinal, waiting by the bed's side.

Cardinal chuckled as he eyed you up and down. He had worn his black suit, his hair still gelled, groomed handsomely.

“Did you keep this just for me?” you teased, patting his hair.

Cardinal blushed, giving an uneasy grin before now sitting on the bed.

You kissed him and unbuckled his pants, lowering yourself down to his cock, nudging the head with your lips. Cardinal shivered at your touch. You giggled and then prodded your mouth to swallow him whole.

You dangerously licked your tongue up his rim to numbing your teeth on his foreskin, cradling his balls with the tips of your fingers. Cardinal moaned, his hands grasping onto the bed's blankets. He hurriedly though flipped his hands around, wanting to touch you now.

You then laid back, allowing him to explore your body for revenge. Cardinal laid out his fingers to spread your lips out, examining how wide you were.

As he stroked himself to prepare to enter you, you glanced to see Zero on a chair. He was cuddling his cock as he watched you play with Cardinal, his breathing heavy and his eyes glued to the action.

You could tell while his appearance reflected his prime, he could not hide his old age as he wheezed once in a while, indicating his oxygen problem. Though you gave him credit, whatever Black Magic he threw at himself, he was really trying to impress you by keeping to his youthful appearance.

Cardinal plotted himself right on top of you, slowly working himself up and down.

You winced as you kept staring at Zero, yearning for his touch.

Zero smiled, biting his lip as he twirled his hands around the ever growing bulb.

Cardinal glanced to see what you were looking at. An idea formed in his head as he bit onto your neck, making you shriek at both the bite and thrust he connected together. He then propped your legs up, diving deeper into your core.

You peeked over to him to see his face was full of seduction, wanting you to pay attention to him only. Yet, he knew your thought of watching Zero play with himself as he (Zero) watched you get fucked by him...was totally hot. It was the battle of two gazes between the men you longed.

Cardinal stopped though as he saw that he had lost the battle, your sight fully on Zero. He pulled himself out and scooted away, allowing your moment with the oldest Papa.

Zero snickered. “Why do you not want to play with him anymore?”

You shrugged. “Because I’m bored....I want to play with you.”

Zero huffed. “Even though I am old and withered? I may look young but deep down...it appears even the best of what I could conduct can’t hide my proper age.”

You giggled. “Have you forgotten what I said about you being Zero or Nihil?”

Zero grinned. “No.”

“Then stop being a tease and get over here,” you winked, patting the bed.

Zero got up and sat down on the bed, licking his lips as he glimpsed your body. You slid over to him and sat down on his cock. “If you’re such an old man, then let me do all the work,” you said, pushing him back.

Zero cooed as your fingers roamed his hair, purring to your touch. “As you will have me, my Queen,” he sighed.

You then swung your hips around, controlling the movement of your rhythm.

Zero laid his head back on the pillow, grabbing at your hips to rake his talons on. He moaned as you rocked on him, slowing down and speeding up.

You sometimes gave him a try, having him attempt to thrust back up.

You moaned playfully when he did this, making him poke his talons deeper and nibble onto your breasts. Once, he even bit onto your neck, hanging on as he rammed his shaft all the way inside, slapping his balls generously.

“Oh, Zero,” you sighed, gripping onto him when he did this, shoving a fist of his hair into your hands. “You feel so goooood...”

The rest of the Papas and Cardinal hissed with envy as they watched, fiddling with their instruments harder in hopes to please you.

Zero cackled as he laid back, glancing to your breasts jiggling as you took hold of his shoulders to thrust on him.

“Is Her Ladyship feeling hot and bothered?” he inquired mischievously, placing one of your hands to smooth on his chest. You shook your head yet your body lied as sweat had enveloped you, your breathing starting to accelerate.

Zero sat up and licked your face, huffing directly all over you, matching his breathing and moans with yours.

You kissed him and danced your tongue with his, cooing into his mouth with every connected rhythm you two shared.

Zero pulled away, slurping up a string of saliva across from your lips.

“I do not mean to interrupt but when will it be my turn again?” The First questioned.

Zero snarled at him, flashing his fangs brightly. He held onto you closer to him, not wanting to let go as his thrusts became more frantic and painful.

“Papa!” you snapped as you pushed him away, feeling your hole shriek with agony. You tumbled off of him and watched him glance at you in confusion.

“Relax, your turn will come again,” you said. “After all, I’m still giving out all my Motherly Touch to you, am I not?”

The men nodded, realizing it was no point to fighting to be the top. You had equally all wanted them as they wanted you.

You allowed the First to climb back on top of you, continuing his movements.

Hours, minutes, seconds passed by as you fucked each Papa and Cardinal. Sometimes, it was in the same position, sometimes they did something new (like the Third 69ing you) and sometimes it was a combination of few or all groups (like you humping the Third as the Second rammed into you with you sucking on the First).

Each man was growing more hungry to keep you to himself, to hope you will only pick him as a mate yet you played no favorites. No matter how much Zero barred his fangs at the Third when you fucked him as the the Third sucked your breasts, the Second pressuring you down onto Cardinal so he couldn’t breathe, the Third moaned into your ear as the First rimmed your ass...no matter the position, the threat, the rising ecstasy...you loved the feeling of being fucked by all these men. You belonged to them and they were yours.

At one point, you even fucked them all at once. You were on your knees as Cardinal slammed you behind, riding on top of the First while sucking Zero's cock. The Second and Third had your hands wrapped around them, using it at their own pace. You were pretty sure your body was about to melt down from getting off to seeing not only them use you but being fucked at every hole you had.

Your eyes glanced up to see a figure staring at you. It was a spirit, all darkened and mystified. The spirit waved its craggy skinned hand. A mysterious, ominous voice whispered into your head.

"Long live the Queen."

You smiled, recognizing who it was. "Thank you," you said.

And at that moment, you felt your body crashing down. You were in total bliss, spasming greatly. Your blood was scorching with ecstasy, your brain screeching at the hormones rising, your skin gleaming with luminosity. Everything on you was on fire. Each Papa and Cardinal took the iniative to also try to control you, your hole getting fucked as your muscles contradicted with shakiness. You grabbed onto whoever you were fucking at the time and wailed a bellow, full of elation.

Around you, the men cried too, unleashing all of their warm love into you as you slobbered your affection onto them. And then you laid back onto the bed, exhausted. Your hole twitched, being fulfilled of their greatness.

The Papas and Cardinal flopped all over the room, tired out from their actions as well. You all took deep breaths, recovering from the orgasmic jubilee you were all in.

You peered your head to see the Third hastily crawl over to you, laying by your side. "So," he purred, huffing. "Did you....like what we did?"

You nodded, curling a hand through his hair. "You were all amazing," you said. "It felt so…. exhilarating.”

"I try to be," Papa snickered, kissing you on the lips. 

You nipped on his back, entering a lip lock match. Until it was interrupted by a gurgle.

You turned around to see Zero frowning at the both of you, his hand propping his head up while the other impatiently tapped on his hip.

"I suppose I was just the side dish?" he said, rolling his eyes.

You giggled and scooted over to him. “You were all my main courses,” you said, rubbing your hand through his hair. “You...made me feel free.”

Zero grinned as he neared you to steal a kiss. The Third grumbled as he laid back, waiting for you and Zero to complete your lip lock match with each other now.

You pulled away from Zero, leaving a swap of spit on his lips for him to suck. You eyed up to the First and Second sitting at the end of the bed, waiting for their turn.

You slithered over to them and also shared more kisses, embracing each man with your touch.

You glanced down and laughed, seeing Cardinal knocked out on the floor, still recovering from his bliss.

You grabbed onto his arms and lifted him onto the bed.

Cardinal shook his head as he darted his eyes around, wondering what happened. “Oh...did...we...” he asked, confused.

You chuckled and kissed him on the lips, shushing him. “Relax,” you purred. “Enjoy your Mother’s love now.”

Recognition hit his brain as he then remembered the climax. He swarmed his arms around you, mashing his lips with yours.

The next minutes were spent with warmth and harmony, each Papa and Cardinal enjoying his time with your touch, kissing and the feeling of your love surrounding them with your hands on their heads to press against your breasts.

At one point, you all fell asleep together, each man kissing you good night and whispering sweet dreams. You will wake up to live your life as the Queen, to be given and treasured with all the vanities you would acquire. To live a life of pleasure, never working, being the envy of women everywhere and to stay as beautiful you could be with all the fancy dresses, makeup and jewelry you would shine in.

Life would be perfect.

You had given your promise and now they gave theirs. Good thing when your friends used that book, they would see what a great life you lived now.

BONUS ENDING:

You woke up to hear whisperings between Zero and the Third. You kept your eyes shut as you watched father and son talk to each other, trying to talk above you away from your ears.

The other Papas and Cardinal were still fast asleep, unaware of the conversation.

“We forgot to tell her though, pop,” The Third said.

“Oh come over it, we’ll tell her eventually,” Zero said.

“But what if it happened now?” The Third said.

“It’s a 50/50 chance. There’s no way she can possibly. Her body still needs to adjust.”

“Well, you’re the one who always said...”

“I know but we need to drop this now. Do you wanna wake them up and give them a chance to realize it?”

Silence enveloped for a bit. “We’ll talk about this with them later...or just between us. That way it’s a win win for either or.”

The Third nodded and stuffed his head against the pillow.

You bit your lip, a bit terrified yet intrigued by what they were trying to say.

You gasped right when the Third opened his mouth again, revealing the meaning.

“So...Pop?”

“Hmm?”

“If...that’s if...it happens...who do you think is the father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> festeggiamo oggi-let's celebrate today  
festeggia la nascita di nostra madre-celebrate the birth of our mother  
Possa lei nutrirci con amore-may she feed us with love  
possa abbracciarci con il suo tocco freddo-may she embrace us with her cold touch  
possa accompagnarci nell'ombra-may she accompany us in the shadows  
possa lei per sempre-may she forever  
sii la nostra regina-be our queen  
nella casa del nostro oscuro padre-in our dark father's house
> 
> viva la nostra regina-long live our queen  
la nostra regina dell'inferno-our queen of hell  
nostra principessa di Lilith-our princess of Lilith  
nostra signora babilonese di la note-our Lady Babylonian of the night  
lei è-she is  
La Donnaccia-whore/bitch/slut
> 
> I was going to post a last chapter to this but it's more of a drabble about IF there was a Mama Emeritus, why they started creating, the duties, etc. It still needs some arranging.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm a bit surprised there AREN'T any Mama Emeritus stories out there (at least from what I seen). Then again, I suppose it is kind of hard to write for a band that's not suppose to be taken seriously (even though all of this was written in a IF/AU perspective where their roles are taken more seriously).
> 
> So I'm hoping this encourages anyone out there who wants to write their own Mama Emeritus even as an OC. Heck, feel free to take this as inspiration about a Mama Emeritus origin story. I do actually have another one in the works though it kind of feels a little similar to this but different and SUPPOSE to be longer. I might just do a drabble of it or heck, give freedom to anyone who wants to take the idea.
> 
> This work might also still have some editorial arrangements though nonetheless again, hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> (Also bonus ending was added just for funnies).


	7. The Book Of Summonings (How to Create A Mama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little idea on the book reader was reading)

Hello to the reader of this book! Are you prepared to make all your dreams come true? Well, your dream is minutes away right here and now. All you have to do is say these chants here and a Papa will be in your guide to lead the way! Note: if a Papa is too busy at the moment to receive your request, do not worry! A Ghoul will be there for you to get your call and bring it to Papa to fulfill!

Wait a minute....perhaps you don't know what a Papa is?

Well, it's quite simple.

You see long ago, there was a man who sold his soul to the devil. This man was known as Emeritus. He loved the life of pleasure. He loved doing his enemies wrong. He loved to please himself however he wanted, whether to take any woman in his arms or get himself high off of drugs. Emeritus sought for more and how else did he do so? By becoming one with the devil. He swore his life to become a Papa. Thus, Papa Emeritus Zero was born. Emeritus continued to use his name though, to hide amongst his rivals. He also gave codenames to all of his other children (each known as Papa Emeritus with their respectful numeral). Emeritus taught all what he had known of the Luciferian teachings. He instructed the sons to disguise themselves to each to their own liking, to blend into their new world where they would spread their influence. Thus, the first son became the Ritual Master. He went to work for the church, hiding away in a nearby castle, practicing sacrifices so when the real one would come, he wouldn't mess up one drip of blood. The second son, the Sly Serpent, sought himself to become a wise old man. He went to seek out woman, enamoring them with riches and powers from the beyond. They became his faithful witches. The third son, the Mysterious Spectre, was sent to school. Later as he indulged in the pleasures of life, he would fall to his death, chased by those who deemed to be envious. He rose back up as the Spectre, determined to avenge his death in the city he studied in.

Yet, the waiting time was agony for Emeritus. He knew one day his sons would return, spoiling him with the grands of their journey. Though for how long it will be he did not know. It only meant others and his enemies would conspire one day, to lash out at his frail appearance as the years went by. To protect himself, Emeritus hid his identity to become the Golden Goat. He hired a man known as Copia. Copia was known to be the Piper of the Rats. As the Piper, Copia sent the best of his rats to poison those who spoke the Word of God. He instructed his swarms to sink their teeth into the flesh of the faithful, intoxicating them to go mad.

Now, what is the whole point of their backstory? It is because of these men, they have sworn their life to Lucifer. And it is so, they are gifted with powers from the beyond. One can say that these men can give anyone their desires. Summoning them would reveal the wishes you have, the cravings of your wants.....they could give it all to you. At a price though.

Each price paid by the Papa is different. For their promise of giving your desires, you MUST complete at least one deed requested by them. It is of equal transaction.

However, if a summoning is made and no Papa shows up, have no fear! The Nameless Ghoul, a servant to the Papas, will appear before you. This is most likely because a Papa is too busy to take such a call (or even Copia should he be caught up in more important duties). Once he has the time though, the Ghoul will approach him with your request and he will work on it.

Summoning a Papa is as easy as counting the numbers!

Now to get started on all this you will need the following (not recommended in all the order BUT it will be so):

A grucifix

A black....

3....

(inscribable words)

FOR STRONGER BINDINGS, TRY ON A BLOOD MOON NIIIIII...IN THE WITCHING HOUR OF TIME....(the rest has been crossed off).

It is recommended to do this with friends if you want the chants to be more powerful.

Now, once you have assembled all your items together, place the grucifix upon the altar. Prepare the mixture alongside it for the pouring. If one does all chants, then follow the instructions to place each liquid and carving on the grucifix.

The chants are listed here. If one would like to summon a certain Papa, that chant will be spoken only. Doing all chants would increase higher chances of a Papa or all Papas to appear.

Verse 1:

Papa, papa, papa

In your unearthy might

We release today

On this unholy night

Verse 2:

Papa, papa, papa

Upon the sacred altar

I place myself down

As a sacrifice

For your impure vice

(The following is a list of other Summoings verses and their languages in different countries).

Still not convinced about summoning a Papa and seeing all your dreams come true?

Well, let's turn to pg. 230 to see all the records of those who summoned Papas AND got what they wanted. Each one is a written experience of the encounter. They are 100% legit, for each person who summoned the Papa has written in this book what they had wanted.

Olivya, 15: The Ritual Master, I can't believe I got to summon a Papa! No joke. At first, I thought like all the others it was just some stupid scary game you can play with your friends to scare the shit out of them but....it's real. Papa did appear before me. The Ritual Master asked me what I wanted and well...I got what I wanted. It was that whole new makeup set my favorite celebrity made. It had all the lipsticks, eyeshadows, blushes...I was rolling around in that case for days. Of course, I had to give something back to Papa for such a tremendous gift. How can I not pay him back? I told him he could have my annoying brother. To use him as a sacrifice. He was such a brat anyway. Always trashing my room and saying I was the one who kicked him all the time. Well, two can play at that game, brother. I hope you're having a nice time with the Ritual Master.

Penelope, 29: The Piper of the Rats, At first, I didn't believe in this when my co worker told me about this game. Maybe it was actually some sort of promotional work for a new movie or TV show. Then, my best friend came in one day with this brand new car I knew she could NEVER afford. She always complained about the price rates and then suddenly, comes driving with it, claiming she got it from some cheap deal. Until I found out later from a conversation, she used that book and played the game. I asked around what then it was all about. And then....I played the game. I didn't get Papa as I expected but I got another guy who went by Copia. He announced the Papas were busy at the moment but he had just as equal power to them (though he couldn't do anything that big depending on what the wish was). Curious, I demanded to him that he would bring me the highest position I could afford at my job (which was shitty enough). In return for such a thing, I gave him possession of my jewelry, the ones given to me by mother so long ago. And like the snap of fingers, I was afforded to be the head honcho of the place. I might revisit the book later. Surely, if such a thing like this can happen, there's bound to be more to do right? I just hope I get Papa next for this one.

Alberto, 10: The Mysterious Spectre, Dear Mr. Papa, you're very cool. Thank you for letting me get to have a pet komodo dragon. I hope you like the $200 I gave you from my parent's secret stash.

Jay...2...0. I got to sum....

Luc...55

Ker....2

(The following pages are splattered with ink scribblings, some blood and a torn musty yellow page.)

(Chapters 1-9:

What to do in a Summonings

Some Requests

The Truth about this Book)

(Written in Beelzebubian Alphabet. Translated into English by Omega)

THE CREATION OF A MAMA

So perhaps you're a Papa wanting someone new to meet, a Mama who has no idea what her role is, a Ghoul who's curious about the histories of the Mamas...have no fear! This book will provide you with all your needs!

Now let's start with the obvious question: what is a Mama?

A Mama according to the Luciferian Sermon Section 5, is the Queen of Hell. She is chosen by the Dark Father to become the Mother to the Witches who ask for her protection, love and powers upon learning the secrets of everlasting youth and beauty. Her Ladyship is known by other names: the Lilithian Princess, the Babylonian Lady of the Night and La Donnaccia. She is the matriarch of the Church and a matron of vanity, materialism and selfishness. She also lend her Motherly Touch to other followers so they may sin in her pleasure.

Because of her connections with the witches and the Dark One, the Mama is looked up to be the Adviser of the Church. She sits aside watching Papa do the physical labor and lead, judging his every movement. Should she ever feel the need to step in, the Mama would speak her Word and the Word would be looked by everyone. If Papa challenges her Word, a vote is held by the clergy on who's Word should be followed.

Mamas are usually kept inside the Church because of her sin to be lazy and boast in her Selfishness. Hence, why perhaps no one has ever seen a Mama be in the public with Papa (whom she also takes care of Church matters should he be away).

However, it all comes down to why they aren't mostly seen as well: the Acts.

The Acts are the most dangerous sets of duties carried out by the Papas to create a Mama. While anyone can be a Mama, the most preferred are those chosen by Lucifer (whom sends a dream of her to the highest Papa in the Church). Once she is selected, the Papas prepare for their Acts upon her, to make her understand what she must be in order to take on her role. It was once known as the Deadly Sins (however this was later repurposed as the Acts due to it almost being too easy). The Mama is put upon these processes to test her limit of Lucifer's hold on her. If she refuses, many ways can go about this: she can be set free but her mind will be erased upon forgetting all of what has happened, lose all of her vitality, her sanity going insane, etc.

Each Papa (and other clergy) has his own way of preparing the Mama. Here is a sample of such Acts created by some Papas:

The Blood: The blood is the most important first Act. The blood is the seal of a contract. Once a Mama bleeds, she has given written permission to the Dark Father of her allegiance.

The Body: The body is an engraving of the Dark Father's grasp onto the Mama's body. With each burned whip she feels on her body, she has let all of his Darkness absorb into her physicality, enabling future pains and marks to be pleasured.

The Brain: The brain is the Dark Father's fingers upon working the Mama's mind to become one with the Darkness. She is given her roles and duties to serve, to know her limit upon casting powers should the time ever rise to use them.

The Being: This is the spirit of the Mama finally sown to be one with herself. Sometimes her spirit is thrown into the Lake of Fire, sometimes branded with a hot metal rod, other times poisoned with a special weapon, liquefying her soul to be tainted with the Shadows. 

The Bond: The last step upon which all the above is tied together, finally producing the Mama that the Church harbors to care and love.

Not everyone survives the Acts. It all depends upon what a Papa does for each Act. Sometimes a Papa loses control, enabling all of his powers into the Mama, causing her insanity to be lost forever.

Once a Mama is created, she is given a personal ghuleh assistant. The ghuleh obeys the Mama's word, giving her anything she needs. It is noted sometimes this same ghuleh is the one who is breed as a bitch, giving birth to new Ghouls to take over.

HOW TO KNOW FOR SURE SHE IS THE MAMA

By using this book of course! Remember, in the Morningstar Rites, it was said that Lucifer visited the original witches, the Children of the Night, playing these kinds of games with them. He would indict them with the words of such a summoning, appearing to them and asking for what sins they would commit in his name. The Children then asked for the dresses of plenty, the tastes of butter and to live in the life of taking oneself to their maximum. In return, they had given him the souls and blood of those they avenged against, promising for more if it wasn't enough. Pleased by their actions, Lucifer gave them their powers, as so had Emeritus given his soul...and the Mama will give her Word.

To replicate our Dark Father's ways, we will use this book and Summoning as guidance to find Mama one day. He will show us the way to her but the rest is up to us to find where she rests.

NOTE (written by the clergy): PLEASE FIND OTHER VOLUMES OF THIS BOOK SO RESEARCH CAN BE STUDIED UPON OTHER MAMAS AND ACTS BEING MADE.

NOTE 2: When available time, MUST create a booklet upon which Mamas can write their experiences should we ever face emergency purposes of a Mama not being ready to take on her active duties.

NOTE 3: MUST CONSULT MEETING (upon which what to do when a Mama steps down her role) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (remember, this is all just made up scary thing just for funsies upon IF what if this was what the reader had seen while reading the book)


End file.
